


Inviting Misunderstandings

by Celianna



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, momokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celianna/pseuds/Celianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is invited to Momoshiro's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Momoshiro's PoV

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for swearing and mentioned of smut. This might have a second chapter in Kaidoh's PoV, one of these days. More MomoKai can be found under my name.

Momoshiro might be talking to Eiji right now, but his eyes are on Kaidoh. The snake is the first one to enter the locker rooms, and that’s Momoshiro’s cue to stop Eiji from babbling too much (no offense Eiji) and decide to undress as well. Not before waiting an obligatory three minutes, because it would seem weird if they enter at the same time, not to mention suspicious. He skips towards the small building, looking behind him to see if anyone isn’t following him. He enters, and sees Kaidoh crouched on the floor, messing around with his bag, he’s already dressed in his regular school uniform. There’s no one else in the locker rooms right now, nobody but Momoshiro and Kaidoh. Momoshiro checks to make sure they are alone.

“My birthday is next week,” says Momoshiro casually as he walks by the snake. He can feel excitement brew inside of himself, as it always does when they’re alone.

Kaidoh is hunched over his bag, stuffing his training gear into it, he looks up at Momoshiro and snarls at him. “Shut up about it already, you’ve been whining about this for the entire month.”

Heh, it’s always so easy to provoke the snake. Momoshiro leans against the locker and looks down at Kaidoh. “Well, I figured I had to remind you. You’ve got some terrible memory.” Before Kaidoh can insult him back, Momoshiro speaks up again. “I’ll have a party, and I’ll invite everyone over, and we’ll play some games and stuff. Maybe even have a sleepover.”

Kaidoh looks back down at his bag again. “Stupid, why are you telling me?”

Well, isn’t that obvious? Momoshiro rolls his eyes, then decides to pick a fight with Kaidoh, since lately, this will always lead to very positive results. “Your serve totally sucked today.”

“If you have that much free time to pay attention to me, you should have used it to improve your own tennis, you idiot. Your footwork is absolutely lousy—how you manage to not trip over your own stupid two feet during every game you have is a miracle.”

Momoshiro frowns at him, not expecting such a long rant coming from Kaidoh, in fact, he expected something else entirely. The complete opposite, really. Then he nudges his foot against Kaidoh’s butt suggestively. Kaidoh hastily gets up and grabs his shirt, hissing into his face. That’s more like it.

“Asshole,” says Kaidoh.

“Dumbass,” says Momoshiro.

Kaidoh slams Momoshiro up against the lockers, the metal lock digging into his back, but Momoshiro forgives him, because they’re kissing and groping and grinding—just the way he likes it. Just the way they’ve been doing for the past three months already, in secret and in short bursts. They don’t talk about it, and they certainly won’t let anyone else know, but them being alone is always an incentive to some quick hot make-out with each other. The angrier the snake gets, the better the kissing. If he’s lucky, there might even be a bonus afterwards.

Kaidoh’s hot tongue swipes against his own, he’s aggressive and without tact, but it makes Momoshiro’s toes curl up nonetheless, with his head up in the clouds. He lets himself stay pushed against the lockers, liking the way Kaidoh’s sweaty body molds into his own, and his hands are on Kaidoh’s neck, playing with his bandana. The lock prodding in his back does hurt though. They suck at each other’s lips as hard as they can—and for as long as they can, because someone can come in any moment now.

Momoshiro feels heat spread across his entire body as Kaidoh continues to kiss him angrily, letting out stress, steam and built-up sexual tension. Momoshiro’s hand travels from Kaidoh’s bandana, to his back, down to his butt, and finally rests on his thigh, stroking and rubbing it. Kaidoh growls from the back of his throat, and he pulls Momoshiro closer by clutching at the back of his neck. Yes, this is exactly how he likes it; an angry and turned on Kaidoh, doing nothing but touching him everywhere.

Five minutes of a very hot make-out session have passed, and Momoshiro is left wanting more and more, which is bad, very bad, because they can’t do it in the locker rooms. Maybe when they’re in a more secluded place, but not right here. But parts of him start to turn away from that idea as Kaidoh makes Momoshiro’s knees turn into jelly when he sucks on Momoshiro’s tongue. Ah crap, now he really doesn’t want to stop, maybe they can find an excuse as to why they’re kissing each other. Like Kaidoh was choking on something, and Momoshiro had to give him CPR. Though that sounds ridiculous, and his mind is wiped clean when Kaidoh’s hand starts to dangerously get close to his shorts.

They hear voices coming closer to the locker rooms, and Kaidoh hastily pulls away, like he’s been stung by a bee. Geez, he didn’t have to look _that_ dramatic, it’s not like he was eating poison out of Momoshiro’s mouth. Momoshiro wipes off his wet and sore lips with the back of his hand, and breathes heavily to catch his breath again. He looks at Kaidoh, who is off doing whatever with his stupid bag, and he looks down at himself; hard and full of hormones. Why does it always end up like this? It’s getting really annoying that they have to keep calling it off just when it’s getting good. Momoshiro turns around to open up the locker behind him as the rest of his teammates flood in the room, and hopes nobody will notice his hard-on.

He curses Kaidoh for leaving before him. Fucker, he’ll get him tomorrow.

The next day, Momoshiro seeks out Kaidoh during lunch. There’s something they need to finish that they started yesterday, and he drags Kaidoh up to the roof to eat ‘lunch’. Of course, that’s simply code for ‘let’s go somewhere secluded so we can do sticky things’, and he hopes Kaidoh gets it. Then again, for the past three months, there hasn’t been a time where he _didn’t_ get it, and Momoshiro happily scarfs down on his lunch as he sits next to Kaidoh on the rooftop, their backs pressed against the wall.

They sit close, much too close for simply being rivals, but since there’s no one around, Momoshiro is free to do whatever to Kaidoh. Which includes brushing up his leg against Kaidoh, and watch him squirm uncomfortably.

“You know, my birthday is next week Saturday,” says Momoshiro.

“I _know_ already,” says Kaidoh annoyed.

“Just checking,” chuckles Momoshiro. “Hey, can I have some of that rice? I’m still hungry.”

Kaidoh moves his bento box away from Momoshiro. “No, you already had your own lunch.”

“Stingy asshole,” mutters Momoshiro. He better make it up to him on his birthday. Kaidoh better give him the most awesomnest birthday present ever. And a handjob, that too, but that’s a given. Well, he hopes that’s a given. If it’s not, he might just punch Kaidoh in the face, and then they’ll end up doing it anyway, so it’s all good.

“So I think I’ll have my party at around seven o’ clock,” says Momoshiro. “I already begged my parents for a Wii, so I’m hoping to play that with everyone when I get it.”

“You’re really spoiled,” remarks Kaidoh. He finally finishes up his lunch, then puts the box down next to him.

“Oh, I know,” grins Momoshiro. There’s a slight skip of his beating heart when he turns to Kaidoh, who is done eating, and thus free for groping. Momoshiro can’t wait, and he doesn’t. He pulls the collar of Kaidoh’s uniform down and plants a kiss on the side of his neck. Oh, he’s spoiled alright.

Kaidoh shoulders him away. “Stop that,” he hisses, but Momoshiro can tell his cheeks are turning red. Even after their many make-outs he can still turn red and act shy about it, but hey, he’s not about to complain when it’s so endearing and such a turn-on for him.

Momoshiro simply continues to grin, leans in closer and sucks on his neck again, longer this time, his lips brushing over the soft skin of his neck. Kaidoh, who’s squirming against his body, shoves him away when it becomes too painful—he’s sure that one left a mark, but at least it can be covered up with his uniform. Momoshiro looks at Kaidoh; his cheeks are flushed, and there’s a big red mark on the side of his neck.

“Idiot,” says Kaidoh, and then he closes his eyes and kisses Momoshiro. Momoshiro’s eyes flutter close as well, and he kisses back.

Now that’s more like it. Maybe if they hurry up they’ll be just in time for a messy handjob on the rooftop. Momoshiro snuggles closer, their lips now sliding and sucking hard. He clutches Kaidoh’s uniform, then moves on top of him, straddling Kaidoh’s lap, and leaning on his knees. Kaidoh pulls him closer by putting his arm around Momoshiro’s waist, and he doesn’t mind that at all. Especially when their tongues meet, hungry, hot and angry as always. It’s sloppy, and without tact again, Kaidoh doesn’t seem to care if he slobbers all over Momoshiro’s mouth, and Momoshiro doesn’t either because it makes his skin all tingly and prickly, and his entire body grows hot again.

Kaidoh leaves his lips, which makes Momoshiro open up his eyes, tired and hot, wondering why he stopped because the bell hasn’t rung yet. His thoughts shut up when Kaidoh sucks on the side of his neck instead, and Momoshiro bites down on his lip to prevent himself from making any weird noises. That proves really hard to do, when his muscles spasm and he’s feeling goose bumps everywhere. Ah fuck, Kaidoh’s too good at this. Kaidoh sucks harder—and now Momoshiro knows for sure it was for revenge from earlier, and now they have matching suck marks.

At least no one will be able to notice if he covers it up.

“Asshole,” he breathes out with difficulty. Despite saying that, he pushes Kaidoh’s head closer to his neck with his hands, digging his fingers into that dark long hair of his. He’s an asshole alright, but he likes it anyway.

Since Kaidoh doesn’t seem to be moving away from his neck anytime soon, especially when he starts leaving more hickeys on his neck, in different spots which are sending him into ecstasy, Momoshiro decides to lick Kaidoh’s ear. Hey, it’s there, right in his face, so why not? He trails his tongue along the cartilage of his ears, it’s sort of salty and tastes a bit like earwax. He lowers down to his earlobe, then takes the soft flesh between his lips and suckles on it softly. Kaidoh exhales a slight sigh, though it’s a bit muffled against his own neck, which he’s still attacking as he pleases. Not that Momoshiro minds, because it feels awesome.

Having enough of his waxy earlobe, Momoshiro leans away from Kaidoh, and his lips finally leave his neck—it feels sore and it throbs with blood, and there’s this addicting toxic pulsating through it. He stares at Kaidoh for a second, who’s in a daze and breathing through his mouth, taking in long, exhilarating breaths. Momoshiro bumps his forehead into Kaidoh’s, then purses his lips to softly brush them against his own. He coaxes Kaidoh to kiss him back, teasing him softly, and Kaidoh does, planting their lips together fiercely.

Momoshiro tries to shift in a more comfortable position, leaning on his knees on the concrete floor is not exactly ideal, and it’s starting to really hurt. As he shifts, he can feel something poke against his pubic bone, and Momoshiro grins against Kaidoh’s lips. At least he’s not the only one who’s turned on, it’s good to know Kaidoh’s just as horny as he is. Momoshiro kisses him more, and more, and they’re performing a dance together with their lips. Feeling it poke against his pubic bone once again, Momoshiro decides that’s enough kissing, and time for some messy handjobs. His hands go down on Kaidoh’s chest, towards the hem of his pants.

Then the bell rings.

Kaidoh pushes Momoshiro off of him, and he lands on his butt on the concrete floor, his knees hurting, his lips throbbing, completely turned on and hair in dismay.

“Fuck, what was that for!” he yells at Kaidoh, who is wiping away at his lips, and getting up to grab his bento box and quickly leaves the scene.

Ugh, what a complete and utter _douchebag_. Sure, just leave him there without saying a word. Great, they still haven’t done it, and Momoshiro’s so turned on right now. Fuck.

He makes sure to terrorize Kaidoh at tennis practice, getting in about three physical fights with him, which earn them thirty laps. Even while running laps Momoshiro doesn’t stop bothering Kaidoh, jabbing him in his ribs and shoving against him whenever Tezuka or Oishi weren’t looking. This only agitates Kaidoh even more, and Momoshiro knows that the angrier he gets, the better the results will be in the end. It always is.

As expected, Kaidoh yanks him behind the locker rooms, out of sight from any other prying eyes, and thrusts himself against him, cornering him against the wall. Well, it’s alright, Momoshiro can take it, and he likes a rough and angry Kaidoh. They kiss again, though it’s not as much kissing, as it is it biting and trying to see how hard they can suck at each other before it really starts to hurt. Not to mention that Kaidoh’s hands are roughly clawing his chest, his nails leaving scratch marks—he probably deserved that one for getting him all riled up like that. Momoshiro returns the favour, but scratches at his back, and they’re having a war with their tongues, it’s completely sloppy, wet and such a fucking turn-on. Actually, Momoshiro’s been hard ever since he started fight number two with Kaidoh, he’s just been hiding it really well, but he’s sure Kaidoh can feel it now.

Momoshiro grinds his hips into him, to let him know the message. He started something, and now he needs to finish it, because Momoshiro is going crazy if he doesn’t get any release today.

But it still doesn’t get to that point, because a tennis ball flying by scares the shit out of them both, and Kaidoh springs apart from him. And, like the other two times, he stalks away, leaving Momoshiro alone, hard as hell, and really fucking frustrated. That bastard.

Even after practice, Kaidoh disappears like a ghost—he still hasn’t gotten his messy handjob from Kaidoh, and fuck, screw him! Momoshiro angrily pedals his way back home on his bike.

He decides to get his mind off of Kaidoh by starting on his invitation cards, which are for the rest of his team, to invite them to his birthday party. He barely even manages to start on his stupid project, before he just crawls into bed and falls asleep, right after jerking himself off.

The next day, which is a Saturday—exactly one week till his birthday—he decides to work on his cards again. He borrows some white cardboard paper from his sister, as well as glue, scissors and some tape. She also gave him some post-it notes, though he’s not quite sure why he needs them, but grabs them anyway. When he’s finished one invitation, and shows it to his sister, she merely giggles and says it looks like a two year old did it. Insulted at his handiwork, he scraps the design and makes a new one.

During the middle of cutting up the white cardboard paper, he decides to give Kaidoh a call.

“Yo, Kaidoh,” he says, leaning his head against his shoulder so his cellphone doesn’t slip away.

“What do you want,” grunts Kaidoh. He doesn’t sound like he’s in a good mood.

“You busy?” he asks.

He can hear Kaidoh move around, perhaps he _is_ doing something, and this makes Momoshiro really curious. “Why?” he asks instead.

Momoshiro grins, and finishes cutting up one card-sized paper. “Well, I was hoping you could help me make some invitations to my birthday party. You’re much better at those kind of things anyway. I showed a proto-type to my sister, and she said it looked lame, so maybe you can make a better design.” Which also means, to come over to his house so they can be alone together in his room, but he’s sure Kaidoh knows what it means.

Kaidoh sighs. “That sounds stupid.”

“Yeah, well, are you coming or not?” he asks.

There’s a slight pause, and Momoshiro’s hearts stops for a second. “Fifteen minutes.” He hangs up.

Momoshiro’s feeling good, but then he manages to get a paper cut on his finger, damnit. He quickly gets some bandages out and sticks one on his finger, it’s got a cute little flower print on it. Fifteen minutes later, and his doorbell rings. Momoshiro runs downstairs to open up the door before anyone else can, and he yanks Kaidoh inside by his shirt, who’s completely surprised at the action, and crashes against Momoshiro’s chest.

“Mom, Kaidoh’s here, he’s gonna help me make invitations, okay?” he calls out to his mother, who is in the living room.

His mother greets Kaidoh, and Kaidoh shyly greets her back, before he’s yanked at his shirt again when Momoshiro drags him upstairs.

“I can walk by myself!” he hisses at Momoshiro and slaps away Momoshiro’s hand.

“Really? I was sure you needed assistance, Mamushi,” says Momoshiro, only half caring. They both enter his bedroom.

Kaidoh looks around at the mess on the floor, there’s quite a bit of paper thrown around ... he looks really uncomfortable standing in all that mess. “Are you an idiot?” he asks, somewhat serious.

Momoshiro frowns at him. “Well, I was trying to make invitations, you know. So help me out here, there’s some scissors behind you. Cut out some cards.”

“I’m not doing that.”

Momoshiro walks past him, then sits down on his floor and grabs his scissors. He looks up at Kaidoh’s face. “Then what did you come here for?” he asks while suppressing this huge urge to grin. This is what Kaidoh gets for leaving him dry yesterday.

Kaidoh simply glares at him with those scary looking eyes of his. “Asshole,” he says. He sits down and grabs the spare scissors. “Asshole,” he says again.

Momoshiro happily whistles a song as he and Kaidoh work on his invitations.

“At what time are you holding the party?” asks Kaidoh. He’s writing inside of the now finished cards.

“Seven,” says Momoshiro. He draws a cool drawing on the invitation, which is a misshapen tennis racket, but he’s sure his teammates will see what it is. “Seven at my place. You’re free to come earlier though.” That last part was directed at Kaidoh.

Kaidoh writes down the time and place. “Oh, and presents are very welcome, of course,” notes Momoshiro. “Really awesome presents. The best present ever. You got that?” Again, that last part was directed at Kaidoh, and Momoshiro wonders if he knows this, or if he’s thinking he should just write it down in the invitation as well.

“Yeah yeah, what else?” he asks.

“Uhhh.” Momoshiro thinks for a second. “I don’t know, I guess they can go home at like ten or so? Ten’s a good time, right?”

“I don’t care,” says Kaidoh as he writes down when it’ll end.

“Yeah,” says Momoshiro firmly, nodding his head. “Ten sounds good. Then I can at least relax without them crowding all around me. Relaxing is good. So is sleeping.”

Kaidoh grunts. “Anything else to note, you spoiled little kid.”

“Shut up, it’s my birthday, let me be spoiled.” Momoshiro throws a small ball of paper towards Kaidoh’s head. It hits his forehead and bounces straight off. “And don’t forget to mention it’s on Saturday.” Kaidoh snarls at him, then throws the paper ball back, but it misses and Momoshiro smiles smugly at him.

“So, what about sleeping over?” asks Momoshiro and he looks up at Kaidoh.

“What about it.”

“Yes, no?”

“I don’t care.”

Momoshiro interprets Kaidoh’s vague answer as ‘yes’, he would _love_ to sleep over. Good, maybe he can do some snuggling in the middle of the night when the snake is asleep ... or maybe not. He’s not really into that cuddling stuff. Well, maybe—alright, he is just a tiny little bit when it comes to Kaidoh. He doesn’t need to know that though.

Kaidoh continues to write in the invitations. “How many are you making?”

“What, invitations?”

“Yes.”

“I dunno, until the paper runs out, I guess.”

“Are you seriously going to invite that many people?”

“Of course not, idiot. Just finish it up. Seven till ten, my place, next Saturday. Bring awesome presents.”

“Spoiled little kid,” mutters Kaidoh under his breath while he writes inside of a new invitation.

Momoshiro writes down ‘stupid snake’ on a post-it, then secretly sticks it onto Kaidoh’s back when he’s too busy paying attention to his fine handwriting. Now that he’s standing behind Kaidoh, he can see the hickey on his neck that he left there yesterday. It’s a sort of oddly coloured red and purple mark. Momoshiro can tell he tried to cover it up with some sort of concealer though, which didn’t quite work. Hmm, he sort of wants to put another mark on his neck, on the other side. Without thinking any further, Momoshiro wraps his arms around Kaidoh’s neck, and he leans his head on top of Kaidoh’s bandana.

“Stop that, let me finish this,” hisses Kaidoh. He tries to wiggle out of Momoshiro’s hold on him.

Well, someone’s in a grumpy mood. Momoshiro refuses to listen to Kaidoh, and he lowers his face, down the side of Kaidoh’s neck, and he rests there, staring at the way he’s writing down the time and date.

“You write like a girl,” snickers Momoshiro. Kaidoh’s handwriting is really neat; he’s glad he invited him over to help him with the invitations. He really is much better at this sort of stuff.

“Fshuuu, it only looks like that because your handwriting looks like utter crap.”

Momoshiro doesn’t care about his handwriting. He cares about an agitated Kaidoh, and the soft skin of his neck. He turns his face a little bit, so that the tip of his nose brushes against Kaidoh’s neck.

“Stop it already,” says Kaidoh again.

Momoshiro finally sits down, right behind Kaidoh, stretching out his legs right next to him, and refusing to let go of his neck. “Hurry up and finish it,” says Momoshiro softly, his lips fluttering against Kaidoh’s neck. He can feel him shiver against him—such a liar, he doesn’t really want Momoshiro to stop. This, of course, makes him brim with happiness. Maybe he’ll let him cuddle during the night on his birthday after all.

“Fine,” huffs Kaidoh, and he does go back to writing, letting Momoshiro hang all over him.

Since it’s like this, he might as well start. Who cares about the stupid invitations anyway, when he’s got a snake in his arms? It’s what he came for, after all. He drops his arms to wrap them around Kaidoh’s waist instead, which doesn’t seem to bother him. Momoshiro closes his eyes, and then drifts closer to Kaidoh’s skin, his lips pressing right in the nape of his neck. Kaidoh immediately tenses up, but he doesn’t stop writing. Slowly, he parts his lips and sucks slightly on that spot. He plants another kiss, higher, and another, sucking gently. It’s addicting, his skin feels hot, soft and very smooth. Not to mention sensual, Kaidoh has a very slender neck—one that Momoshiro feels very attracted to.

Momoshiro hums softly against Kaidoh’s neck, something he knows that Kaidoh is extremely ticklish of. It had been a pleasure to find out. Immediately, he throws his head back, and tries to worm away from Momoshiro.

“Don’t do that,” says Kaidoh with a loud hiss.

“Why, hhmmmm?” hums Momoshiro on purpose, his lips pulling into a big smile.

“Because you’re _distracting_ me.”

“That’s what you came here for, dumbass.”

He writhes against Momoshiro. “Shut up.”

At least he didn’t deny it—hah, why won’t he just admit he likes to fornicate with his rival?

Well, maybe because that sounds ridiculous and stupid.

Even if it’s stupid, Momoshiro kisses the side of Kaidoh’s neck again. Softly, and without humming. “Better?” he asks.

Kaidoh resumes work on the invitations, and Momoshiro assumes that means ‘yes’. Which also, simultaneously, means that it’s okay to keep doing what he’s doing, and Momoshiro has no qualms about that. Especially since he’s really horny, and has been wanting to do Kaidoh for the past two days. He’s sure Kaidoh feels the same way though, despite leaving him in the dust each and every single time. Maybe he’s just really, really shy, or he really, really doesn’t want anyone to know about them. Well, Momoshiro doesn’t either, but he doesn’t act all uptight about it, like Kaidoh does. The bastard.

As long as they can continue to do this, then it’s all fine with him.

Momoshiro presses his lips harder on Kaidoh’s neck, and sucks with all his might—hoping to leave another hickey, but on the left side this time. Kaidoh trembles against him, and he’s finally getting distracted enough to leave the invitations alone. Kaidoh leans into Momoshiro and lifts up his head to give him more access, he can hear his unsteady breathing, and the pulse of his heart beats against his lips. It’s thrilling.

Having enough of Momoshiro’s tendencies to leave suck marks on his neck, Kaidoh spins his body around, and pushes Momoshiro down on the floor. He finally ends up getting that messy handjob. Unfortunately, they also had to remake some of the invitations because of it.

During their messiness, the post-it stuck on the back of Kaidoh’s shirt had fallen off, and when he noticed, he punched Momoshiro in the face.

On Monday, Momoshiro is happily carrying around a stack of invitations in his bag. He’s a little bit less happy when he doesn’t get the chance to meet up for some face sucking with Kaidoh during lunch, but he’s sure they’ll do it after tennis practice. And if not, then he’ll punch Kaidoh in the face, for being a bastard. Then they’ll end up doing it anyway.

“Guys!” he yells out during practice, absolutely giddy with excitement. He can’t wait to see his presents, nor can he wait for that handjob that Kaidoh is going to give him for his birthday. “Guys!” he calls out again.

Most of the members stop practicing and look at Momoshiro.

“My birthday is this Saturday, and I’m inviting everyone to come join!”

“Finally, Momo! I was waiting for you to say it, I thought you had almost forgotten about your own birthday,” says Eiji.

Momoshiro pouts at him, but hands him over an invitation anyway. “Well, here’s yours. Don’t forget to give me a present.”

“Ehh, really? Uhm ... do you mind food?”

Momoshiro thinks for a bit. “Actually, no, not at all.” Then he walks up to Echizen to give him his invitation.

“I don’t have any money to buy you presents, Momo-senpai.”

“Then make me something, like a nice card—that’s free, right?” Momoshiro hands one over to Inui, who simply opens up his notebook and starts to read something. Perhaps he’s got information in there on the kind of presents Momoshiro likes to get. Tezuka and Fuji gets theirs as well, and Kawamura and Oishi hop in as well.

Kaidoh steps up.

“Well, that’s it! Now, remember to buy me presents, okay?” He throws an arm over Echizen. “That goes for you too, I know you have some secret money stashed away somewhere.”

“No, I don’t,” he replies dead-pan.

Kaidoh is still looking at him.

“I’m gonna get a Wii from my parents, so we’ll be playing all night long, guys!” he says and throws a fist up in the air.

“Alright, back to practice everyone,” says Tezuka, as serious as ever. “If I don’t see people moving, you’ll get ten laps.”

Momoshiro cheerfully walks back on the court, until he notices Kaidoh staring at him. No, actually, he’s _glaring_ at him. “What’s wrong with you, Mamushi,” he says, raising one eyebrow at him. Maybe he wants to start a fight with him, which is fine—he needs to let a little steam out anyway.

Kaidoh’s glare becomes stronger, more fierce. Geez, is he constipated or something?

“What?” he asks. “You feeling sick or something?”

Kaidoh hisses at him, then turns around and angrily stomps away. Oh, that’s good, that means he’ll get it back tenfold when they’re groping each other in the locker rooms. Ahh, today is such a good day!

Except, Kaidoh has mysteriously vanished after practice is over. Momoshiro wonders if he was blinking too much, because one moment, Kaidoh is there, slamming a tennis ball against the wall, and the next he’s gone—bag and all. What the hell? Isn’t he going to wait for him to do their daily routine?

Well, maybe he wasn’t constipated, but perhaps he had diarrhea instead. Momoshiro can see why he’d want to leave straight away. Fine, they’ll do it tomorrow instead then. After he punches him in the face, that is.

The next day, Momoshiro yanks Kaidoh inside of an empty classroom. He wasn’t camping out or anything, waiting for him to pass by. Waiting for ten long minutes, almost the entirety of their lunch period.

“What the hell are you doing,” shouts Kaidoh at him, and pushes him away.

Momoshiro glares at him, he wants to punch him so badly for not doing their daily routine yesterday. So he takes one step closer to Kaidoh and presses him up against the door. “You,” is all he says, then devours Kaidoh’s mouth with his.

Kaidoh tries to push him away, struggling against him. Feisty, isn’t he? Momoshiro holds Kaidoh down, after all, he’s much stronger than the snake, and continues to suck at his lips. However, he’s still struggling to get away, and he briefly wonders why, but pushes the thought to the back of his mind and dips his tongue inside of Kaidoh’s mouth. He finally stops struggling, then brings a hand to the back of his neck and crash their faces together, smashing their lips. Now _that’s_ what he wanted. At least now he doesn’t have to punch him anymore.

It’s wonderful, completely rough and angry—but it only lasts for three minutes and the bell rings. Kaidoh angrily shoves him away, really hard, and is out the classroom before he knows it. Momoshiro stays behind and rubs at his lips. What’s his deal?

At tennis practice, Momoshiro does his best to annoy Kaidoh, who seems to be avoiding him. It’s annoying, even after calling him Mamushi a bunch of times, Kaidoh doesn’t take the bait, but he does hiss a lot more. It’s so quiet during practice, that even Tezuka didn’t have to assign them laps to run because they were fighting—simply because they _weren’t_.

Momoshiro sees his chance when Kaidoh enters the locker rooms, and quickly follows after, not caring if someone might find it suspicious.

Kaidoh is in the middle of pulling off his shirt, and Momoshiro spots the two hickeys on both sides of his neck, a nice shade of purple. He’s been covering it up with his uniform all day long. “Yo, Mamushi—are you constipated or something?” he asks, leaning against the lockers.

“Shut the hell up,” growls Kaidoh. Well, he’s sure in a foul mood today. That just means the kissing will be better. And perhaps a really good handjob too.

“What’s wrong with you, you’ve been avoiding me the entire practice,” says Momoshiro. He steps closer to Kaidoh now, who is quickly trying to dress himself once more, even though Momoshiro would prefer he stay half naked.

“Leave me alone.” Momoshiro grabs Kaidoh’s arm and pulls at him, but Kaidoh jerks his arm back and hisses at him. “Fuck you,” he says.

He certainly wants to, that’s for sure. Momoshiro doesn’t say anything, as he shoots forward to land a sloppy kiss on Kaidoh’s lips. Kaidoh jumps back immediately, and glares at Momoshiro, very angrily he might add, and then punches him in the face. He leaves the locker rooms.

Momoshiro is left with a throbbing pain in his jaw, and  wondering what the hell just happened.

He determines Kaidoh is being a dick. Or perhaps he’s just trying to rile him up so that his birthday ‘present’ will be even _better_. After all, jerking off becomes a lot better when they’re pumped up. Yeah, that’s what he’s going with, for now.

Another day passes. Kaidoh ignores Momoshiro and makes sure that he’s not alone with him at all. Perhaps avoiding him will somehow make it feel better on his birthday. Like how people who haven’t seen each other will fuck like rabbits when they meet again. Or maybe he’s sneaking around so that he can look for a birthday present? Momoshiro doesn’t really know, and he’s feeling confused and drained—and he really wants to punch Kaidoh. Not to mention kiss him.

The fourth day passes, and Momoshiro is starving for some action. He tries to kiss Kaidoh whenever he’s not looking—even if it means right in public, under the watchful eyes of his teammates, but the snake slithers away and out of his grasp. Not before punching him hard though, so he guesses that’s still good. It’s the only kind of physical action he’s gotten from Kaidoh lately, and it sucks. Where’s the kissing? The groping? The last-minute make-out in the broom closet? The messy handjobs? What the hell ...

It’s Friday, one day before his birthday, and Momoshiro is fuming; he hasn’t done anything with Kaidoh for the past three days, and it’s driving him insane. He better have the best present in the world, otherwise he might just ... he might just ... whatever! Kaidoh’s being a fucking asshole. Who cares about him anyway.

Seriously though, he better have the best fucking present in the _world_.

At practice, Momoshiro makes sure to remind everyone about his birthday. “Got that everyone? Starts at seven, ends at ten—and bring presents.” He looks around for Kaidoh, but he’s already walking away, not listening. What a fucking jerk.

Momoshiro wants to slam him against the wall, beat the crap out of him, and then fuck the hell out of him.

“It’ll be so much fun!” says Eiji happily. “I’ve never played with a Wii before!”

Damn right it will be fucking fun. That snake better make it up to him.

The day passes, and Momoshiro still hasn’t gotten any action with Kaidoh—and he’s about to punch someone else instead of the snake. He’d rather hit him of course, but he’s avoiding him like the plague. Seriously, what’s up with him? Why is he being so damn secretive?

On the day of his birthday, Momoshiro wakes up on the wrong side of his bed, and knocks his head against the wall. That’s number one that went wrong today already, and he’s in a pretty foul mood because of it. He sends a message to Kaidoh, telling him to better fucking come before seven, and to bring him a present—but it never gets answered. He lays down a futon near his bed so Kaidoh can sleep in it. He better sleep in it alright. Momoshiro spends the rest of the day opening up gifts from family, and his parents have indeed bought him a Wii. It doesn’t nearly make him happy enough as he thought it would have. There’s no snake hissing in his ear, so everything looks bland and uninteresting to him. Who cares about playing the damn Wii when he’s sexually frustrated, and he fucking wants to kiss Kaidoh.

The hours pass by, and now it’s six. Kaidoh is nowhere to be seen, and Momoshiro’s mood plummets by the second. Why is he still not there? He _should_ be here by now, Momoshiro made it clear he could come early—just so they could perhaps suck face in his room before anyone else arrived—but he’s not fucking here! Momoshiro sends another text message to him, telling him to hurry up or otherwise he’ll beat the shit out of him.

Feeling gloomy, Momoshiro sets up his stupid Wii and hooks it up to his TV. He doesn’t even feel like playing it. The doorbell suddenly rings, and Momoshiro’s heart leaps into his throat; Kaidoh! He runs towards his door and yanks it open, ready to punch him in the face—except it’s Eiji.

“Happy birthday Momo!” he says cheerfully. Oishi is standing right behind him.

“Yes, happy birthday Momo, we’re a little bit early, I hope that’s okay?” asks Oishi.

No, no it’s not okay. Damnit. It wasn’t supposed to be Eiji and Oishi, it was supposed to be Kaidoh!

Momoshiro stands aside to let them in, his mood now completely ruined. In fact, he’s grumpy right now, and prissy—but he tries to act nice to Oishi and Eiji, even though he’s continuously looking at the door to see if Kaidoh is coming or not. He doesn’t even care about the presents they give him, some kind of candy and some organic fruit. Who cares about the fucking fruit.

Eiji happily starts playing with his Wii, and Momoshiro joins him. He waves the Wiimote around like an idiot, imagining it’s a sword, and he’s slashing Kaidoh with it—he’s _that_ angry. It doesn’t matter they’re playing a racing game. Nobody seems to notice though.

The doorbell rings for a second time. Well, it’s about fucking time; it’s seven thirty!

Tezuka, Echizen and Inui are all standing on his front porch. But none of them are Kaidoh. They apologize for being a bit late. Something about stuck in traffic. Momoshiro ignores their happy birthday wishes, and sticks his head out the door to look around; there’s no sign of him. Momoshiro starts to curse under his breath and slouches back to his TV. He opens up the presents they give him with absolutely no interest; his eyes are on the door, and he keeps checking his cellphone if Kaidoh has sent him a message or not.

Five minutes later and the doorbell rings again. Momoshiro is there in an instant.

It’s Fuji and Kawamura.

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck—fuck it!

Where the hell is Kaidoh!?

Momoshiro ignores his two new guests and fishes out his cellphone and dials Kaidoh’s number. He stands in the kitchen where it’s quiet, listening to the phone ringing. Kaidoh doesn’t pick up and it switches to his voicemail.

“Where the hell are you? You know it’s supposed to be at seven, so fuck—come over already so I can beat the shit out of you!” he yells into his cellphone, except that last part gets cut off and the voicemail switches off. “Fuck!” he yells again.

“Are you okay, Momo?” asks Kawamura who walks into the kitchen.

Momoshiro tries to smile, even though he’s seething with anger right now. “Yeah, I’m fine. Hey, uhm, has Kaidoh said anything about not coming?”

“Kaidoh? He hasn’t said anything, not that I know of,” says Kawamura. He takes out a few chips from the bowl on the kitchen counter and eats them. “He’s still not here?”

“No,” says Momoshiro and he fails to mask his anger. “He’s not. Fucking asshole.”

Kawamura tries to cheer him up by laughing. “Hey now, don’t worry—I’m sure something came up.”

Someone better have died if that is true.

They all move back into the living room again, playing around with his Wii, and stuffing himself full of snacks. Eventually, he lets other people have a go at the Wii, and sits on his couch, grumpy, irritated and angry. Inui sits next to him, rock still.

“Is there something wrong, Momoshiro?” he suddenly asks.

Momoshiro looks over at his senpai. “Why?”

“You’ve been agitated since the start of this party. If my calculations are correct, there’s a 95% chance of something having happened to you.”

Fucking Inui and his data. Screw it.

Momoshiro sighs and leans into the back of his couch. “Kaidoh’s not here,” he says. “Do you know where he is?”

“Yes, he should be training.”

Momoshiro sits up straight in an instant. “Say what?”

“Every Saturday, Kaidoh trains until ten PM in the evening, running a route I’ve planned out for him.”

Momoshiro looks at him flabbergasted. That snake is training? Goddamn fucking _training?_ On his _birthday?_ His running is more important than Momoshiro!? Well, two can play that game! Kaidoh isn’t important to him either! Yeah, his Wii is much more fucking fun!

Momoshiro gets up from the couch and walks over to the TV. “Move over, brat,” he says to Echizen and pulls the Wiimote out of his hands. “Okay, try and beat me, Fuji-senpai” he snarls at his senpai.

He ends up releasing some of his frustration about Kaidoh with the game, and before he knows it—it’s ten PM and everyone’s leaving. Telling him they had a great time, and wish him a happy birthday one more time.

So there he is, alone in his room, with an empty futon on the ground, staring at his cellphone in his hands.

He just can’t believe Kaidoh ditched him on his fucking birthday to go training. He’s been whining about this day for the entire month—there’s no way Kaidoh could have forgotten. Not to mention he told him to come earlier than everyone else, and sleep over as well! And he just completely dumped his ass.

Momoshiro turns cold. Wait, hold up a second. Kaidoh didn’t really dump him, right? There would have to be some sort of an agreement about any kind of relationship before there could be any dumping—something which they didn’t have. Could you even call it that, a relationship? Their daily groping and kissing? Well, whatever it was, is Kaidoh seriously going to stop, to drop him just like that? He can’t ... everything was going well. He was planning his birthday with Kaidoh, kissing him whenever he could, getting a handjob every now and then ... just what went fucking wrong then?

Why? Why would he want to stop? Did he not like it anymore? Is training really so important he will dump Momoshiro’s ass on the spot?

Now he’s feeling even more angry, but most of all, he feels hurt. Hurt that Kaidoh didn’t come, that the message he’s sending to him right now, is that he wants to stop doing whatever it is that they do together.

Fuck.

Momoshiro doesn’t want to stop.

One last time, he calls Kaidoh, anxiously waiting for him to pick up. His heart stops beating when he can hear the phone being picked up.

“Kaidoh.” The voice sends chills down his body, and a wave of anger, hurt, and sadness bubbles up inside of him.

“Where the fuck were you?” asks Momoshiro straight away. He’s shaking right now, so angry, so fucking angry.

Kaidoh is silent for a little bit. “Training,” he says.

Momoshiro wants to teleport to him and strangle his neck until he dies. “ _Training?_ ” he spits out. “You were fucking _training?_ So that’s it then? That’s the end of it?”

“The end of what?” he grunts.

“Fine, I get it—you want to stop. Fine. Fucking fine. Do whatever you want. I’m done with you.” Momoshiro hangs up on him and angrily throws his cellphone against his bed. He then falls straight on top of it and buries his face into his pillow.

Momoshiro feels like dying right now, his stomach is twisting so tight and his heart is clenching painfully. He doesn’t like it, he really doesn’t like it, but he’s so fucking angry right now. Angry at Kaidoh, angry at him for not showing up for his birthday. Angry that he didn’t care. He didn’t fucking care about him. Shit—was he really just some sort of fuck buddy? Someone he could play around with and not care about? To casually throw him away like it’s nothing? He slams his fist against his mattress. He was being fucking played. Stupid fucking Kaidoh.

Why did he ever care about him? Why did he ever even start this thing with Kaidoh?

He lies in bed for minutes, which seem to stretch on for eternity. The longer he lies there, the more his stomach twists into a tight knot, and it’s strangling him, it’s getting so hard to breathe. A beep from his cellphone scares him back into the living world, and he reaches for it, somewhere behind his pillow. He props it up to his face and reads the screen, while simultaneously checking the time. Eleven thirty PM, great, his birthday is almost over. Thank fucking god. He’s got one new message and he opens it, then sees it’s from Kaidoh. Another wave of hurt and anger washes up, and he quickly deletes it without even reading it. He then turns his cellphone off and throws it on the floor.

Fucking Kaidoh. He hates him.

Another minute, and suddenly something ticks against his window. Momoshiro looks up from his pillow and stares at his window; did he hear something? There it is again; something hitting his window. Are the kids next door messing with him or something? Momoshiro rolls out of bed and stomps over to his window, yanking away the curtain and sliding it open. He looks around in the dark, down at his front yard.

It’s Kaidoh, holding little pebbles in his hand.

Momoshiro stands up straight and stares at him blankly. Kaidoh shifts around awkwardly on the spot. Then Momoshiro tries to slide his window closed, but Kaidoh quickly interrupts him.

“O-open up,” Kaidoh calls out to him.

“The hell I will,” sneers Momoshiro, and he continues to slide the window to its lock.

“Please,” he hears Kaidoh say.

Momoshiro’s fingers linger on the window frame, it’s almost closed, but not quite yet. He looks down at Kaidoh, and feels his stomach rolling around in bitter emotions and some other strange feelings. He wants to yell at him, punch his face in, strangle him to death—but his heart is aching and it feels fluttery, so he closes the window entirely, and walks downstairs. It’s dark, and everyone’s already asleep.

He opens up the door, but instead of letting Kaidoh in, he steps outside, the chill of the night giving him goose bumps. Or perhaps it’s because Kaidoh is standing in front of him. Momoshiro closes the door behind him, making sure not to lock it on accident. He takes in a deep breath.

“What do you want,” he says to Kaidoh.

Kaidoh looks down at the ground, at their cobblestone path, and he drops the little pebbles from his hands. “Uhm,” he starts. He’s fidgeting, looking nervous. “H-happy birthday,” he mumbles.

Momoshiro is not amused, despite feeling that pull on his heartstrings. “A little late for that, don’t you think?”

Kaidoh looks up at him, he’s glaring. “Oh, so now you wanted me to say it?” he slurs his words, there’s more venom behind them now.

“No fucking shit—I’ve been waiting for you for fucking hours. You fucking asshole.”

“It’s _your_ fault!” he hisses.

“How is it my fault!? You went to go fucking train! What the hell!?”

Kaidoh steps forward and grabs Momoshiro by his shirt, pulling him closer—it feels oddly familiar. “Why didn’t you ...” he says, his eyes narrowing at Momoshiro.

“Why didn’t I what?” echoes Momoshiro. He tries to ignore that strong urge inside of him to kiss Kaidoh right now. He has to remind himself he’s angry at him—livid, he shouldn’t be kissing. He shouldn’t want to feel him up right now. He shouldn’t want to run his fingers through that dark hair of his.

“You didn’t invite me.”

Momoshiro’s mouth drops open. “Say that again?”

“Fshuuu—you didn’t fucking invite me, you asshole!” He shakes Momoshiro by his shirt.

“What,” says Momoshiro flatly. Come again? Didn’t invite Kaidoh?

“You were just playing with me, weren’t you? Asshole. Fucking asshole.” Kaidoh finally lets Momoshiro go and he turns away from him.

Momoshiro gets angry again, and he punches Kaidoh’s arm. “You’re the one jerking me around! All month I’ve been talking about my damn birthday—and then you decide to go ahead and train instead. Well, it’s nice to see where your priorities lie, Kaidoh.”

Kaidoh punches him back. “You were, you were—all you do is pick fights with me, and then, whenever it’s convenient to you, you corner me and just fucking use me for your own damn gain.”

“Like you’re any better! High-tailing out of there if there’s even a slim chance someone might see us! As if that’s the only thing you fucking care about.” He shoves Kaidoh’s chest, the anger inside of him piling up.

Kaidoh pushes back at him, and Momoshiro almost falls inside of the trimmed bushes behind him. “Fuck you! You’re the one who doesn’t care! Didn’t even fucking invite me! Well thanks a lot.”

Momoshiro pulls at Kaidoh’s shirt and slams his forehead against his. “What the hell are you talking about? I didn’t invite you!?”

Kaidoh hisses at his face, and it’s so familiar, so heart quenching. “You gave an invitation to everybody but me. The message couldn’t be any clearer than that.”

Now Momoshiro’s mouth really drops open. “Are you serious? Are you fucking _serious?_ Because I didn’t give you a damn card!? That’s why you didn’t come?”

Kaidoh simply hisses again, his dark eyes glowering at him. “What else am I supposed to think then?”

Momoshiro twists his hand around in his shirt so that they’re closer, their hot bodies meeting at last. “I didn’t give you one because it was fucking obvious I wanted you to come! You were the one person I wanted to come, fucking asshole. Why the hell would you need a card for that.” Momoshiro takes in a deep breath and tries to calm himself down a bit. He slides his head down against Kaidoh’s forehead, their noses bumping. “You made me so angry.”

“You piss me off too,” says Kaidoh, his voice considerably lower this time.

Momoshiro loosens his grip on his shirt, and slightly leans into him. He can’t help it, he wants to, he really wants to. He looks down at his own hand, pressing against Kaidoh’s chest. “You’re a real idiot. Can’t believe you didn’t think it was obvious ... I even laid out a futon for you. I sent you text messages too—why did you never reply?”

“I was ... training. I didn’t have it with me.”

“Training the entire day?”

Kaidoh clears his throat. “I was trying to keep my mind clear ...”

Momoshiro softly punches his chest. “Fucking idiot.”

Kaidoh hisses right in his ear. “Dumbass. You should have just given me a damn card.”

“Asshole, you should have understood I wanted you to come, with or without a damn card.” Momoshiro takes another deep breath. “I really wanted you to come.”

Kaidoh is quiet for a very long time. They’re simply leaning against each other, breathing softly, with Kaidoh’s face resting on Momoshiro’s shoulder and vice versa. Momoshiro shivers every time Kaidoh exhales.

“Are you still done with me?” Kaidoh asks quietly.

Momoshiro’s body swirls up with heat. “... Are you?” he asks.

Kaidoh doesn’t speak. All he does is slide his arm behind Momoshiro’s neck, and then he leans back far enough to kiss Momoshiro. His lips are soft, hot, and it’s everything he needs right now. Momoshiro eagerly leans into him, overwhelmed by new emotions that are stirring up inside of him. They move their lips together in slow motion, tenderly, as if they’re testing the waters. He sighs against Kaidoh’s lips, his entire body shivering and trembling.

A cat meows in the distance.

Momoshiro pulls away slightly, but doesn’t leave Kaidoh’s warm body. “I, uhh, the offer still stands.”

“What offer?”

“Staying the night. The futon is still there.”

“... Sure.” Kaidoh then moves his hand away from Momoshiro’s neck, and he immediately misses it already. “I have your birthday present ...”

Momoshiro’s mind is suddenly filled up with a thousand perverted thoughts. He tries to shake them away. “It better be the most awesome present in the world.”

“In that case, I’ll just throw it away.”

“No, no—don’t throw it away. Give it to me.”

“It’s not a Wii ... or food ... and shit, I don’t even know why I made it.”

“You made it?” A Personal gift? “Show me.”

Kaidoh steps away from Momoshiro, and now he really misses his body warmth. Screw the futon, he’ll be sleeping in the same bed with him today. Kaidoh puts his hand in his pocket and takes something out. Something red.

Momoshiro raises his eyebrow at it. “You made me ... a sock?” Kaidoh is holding a small piece of red fabric.

He hisses. “No, idiot. It’s a sweat band. For your wrist.” Kaidoh hands it over to Momoshiro.

Momoshiro dangles it in front of his own face; it’s misshapen, slightly sloped, oddly stitched together made out of some strange fabric he hasn’t seen before, and there’s some weird green thread happening in the middle of it. It’s the ugliest thing he’s ever seen.

“I like it,” he says immediately. He’ll use it for tennis practice on Monday. “What’s the green though?”

He can see Kaidoh blushing a little bit, probably embarrassed at his lousy knitting skills. “You have to look at it like this,” he says, then stretches the fabric so that it’s straight, and the green comes together to form a shape. It’s a ... well, Momoshiro thinks it’s a snake.

“Oh,” he says. “It’s you?”

Kaidoh says nothing but turns even more red. Momoshiro puts it on his right wrist; it’s too big, and could fall off his wrist any moment now, but he’s loving the hell out of it. It’s the best present in the world.

“Momoshiro,” squeaks out Kaidoh, his voice cracking up in a high pitch.

Momoshiro stops looking at his shiny new sweat band. “What?”

“... You—you really wanted me to come?”

“Duh. Dumbass. We could have been playing the Wii together by now if you had come.”

“I don’t care about the Wii,” he mumbles.

“Neither do I,” says Momoshiro. He looks down at his shoes, fiddling around with his fingers. “I do ..." He can't believe he's going to say this. "... care about you.” He’s blushing as he says this, but hopes the darkness of the night covers it up enough.

Kaidoh shuffles on the spot. “I ... uhm, care about you ... too.”

“Yeah,” hums Momoshiro softly, then he looks up at Kaidoh.

“Yeah,” repeats Kaidoh, and he looks back.

They stand there a bit awkwardly for a while. Until Momoshiro steps on Kaidoh’s foot. “Let’s go inside and play the Wii.”

Kaidoh splutters at him. “I don’t want to play your stupid Wii.”

Momoshiro pulls Kaidoh in his house by his hand. “Well, then I know one other thing we can do.”

“What?” asks Kaidoh, letting himself get dragged.

“It’s still my birthday, and we haven’t done anything for an entire week—take a wild guess.”

Kaidoh kicks Momoshiro’s legs, his face glowing red. “Fucking asshole.”

Momoshiro turns around and kisses Kaidoh to shut him up.

By one AM in the morning, Momoshiro is curled up against Kaidoh in his bed. It was the best birthday ever.


	2. Kaidoh's PoV

If there is something Kaidoh hates about Momoshiro besides his entire being—it would be the fact that he makes him wait all the time. He sees the moron talking to his senpai Eiji, animatedly using hand gestures to explain whatever moronic tale he had to tell for the day, paying absolutely zero attention to the snake himself. Kaidoh simply huffs out loud, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy stab in his chest. He brushes the feeling off and decides to pack up and undress in the locker rooms.

As he takes off his shirt and shorts, Kaidoh stares at the door for a couple of minutes.

It's not set in stone or anything—but they had a sort of agreement. Something like that.

After two lonely minutes pass, Kaidoh reluctantly kicks his bag and shoves his clothes inside of it. He's _late._

"My birthday is next week." The voice belonging to a certain moron crawls across his spine. Kaidoh wants to snarl at him for being late, and for always lingering around for no other reason than to irritate him. But that would require him to admit that he was waiting for the idiot in the first place.

Agitated at his internal struggle, Kaidoh huffs out loud. "Shut up about it already, you've been whining about this for the entire month." And Kaidoh _knows_ , oh he knows—not like he'll forget the idiot's birthday when he's been working on a present for him this entire time.

Momoshiro walks by Kaidoh, and his stomach clenches tight with bubbly feelings. Kaidoh ignores him as he leans against the locker in front of him, smug and arrogant as always. He wants to punch that stupid smile off his face.

"Well, I figured I had to remind you. You've got some terrible memory." Before Kaidoh can insult him back, Momoshiro speaks up again. "I'll have a party, and I'll invite everyone over, and we'll play some games and stuff. Maybe even have a sleepover."

Heat flashes onto Kaidoh's cheeks and he quickly looks down at his bag to hide his obvious embarrassment at sleeping over at Momoshiro's place. "Stupid, why are you telling me?" Unless Momoshiro is using some sort of code to tell Kaidoh he wants him to sleep over. He's probably as stupid as himself when it comes to admitting their ... thing.

Momoshiro rolls his eyes at him, and quickly adjusts his pose before he decides to insult Kaidoh. "Your serve totally sucked today."

That's probably code for 'I was watching you during practice.' And that makes Kaidoh sort of jumpy and even more embarrassed. He does what he usually does when he feels like this, he simply bites back.

"If you have that much free time to pay attention to me, you should have used it to improve your own tennis, you idiot. Your footwork is absolutely lousy—how you manage to not trip over your own stupid two feet during every game you have is a miracle."

Momoshiro gives him this disbelieving look, his arms folded over his chest as if he can't believe Kaidoh would talk to him like that. Suddenly, Momoshiro's foot is touching the bottom of Kaidoh's butt, and he gets up immediately, hissing at him angrily and tugging at his shirt.

"Asshole," says Kaidoh. He could be _so_ childish sometimes.

"Dumbass," replies Momoshiro. He's grinning with that damn annoying smug look on his face, that look that is saying that he revels in Kaidoh's discomfort. That he enjoys torturing the snake.

It's a look that Kaidoh hates, because it drives him crazy.

The anxious swirling feeling in his stomach takes over, and Kaidoh pushes hard against Momoshiro, so that he traps him against the locker. For sure, he knows that the lock of the locker is digging into Momoshiro's back, and that makes him grin in satisfaction. The idiot is about to protest in pain, so Kaidoh quickly cuts him off by kissing him.

It doesn't matter where they are, or what they were doing before; as soon as Kaidoh kisses Momoshiro the idiot shuts up. He shuts up so fast and he immediately responds to his touch. Everything clicks together, and they're in sync, moving, kissing, sucking, groping and grinding. No words are said, not even when they're angry—and that's something Momoshiro loves doing, making Kaidoh angry, before engaging into another gropefest with each other. Perhaps he thinks this is the only way to get them to kiss, or maybe he thinks it's better if Kaidoh is angry at him and everything gets rough.

Whatever it is, they're doing it. And have been, for the past three months ever since that one frustrated time that started it all.

They don't talk about it either, and they keep it a secret from everybody else. Which is why they should hurry up before someone spots them, that'd be very embarrassing if they do. Kaidoh doesn't want to admit that he takes the time to secretly fondle Momoshiro, that sounds stupid and idiotic—but he does it anyway. No one needs to know.

Momoshiro's hands are on the back of his neck; he's sensitive there. Something which the moron hasn't quite figured out yet, and he's sort of glad that he doesn't know, as it's another thing that Kaidoh would like to keep private. Even if it's stupid, he wants to have at least one small part that no one knows about him. He figures, that Momoshiro knows him way too much already, something which pisses him off yet entices him at the same time.

They suck at each other's lips, hard and long; both of them are enjoying this. Momoshiro's fingers play with his bandana, and Kaidoh has half the mind to send him signals to stay away from it—by kissing at him harder. Momoshiro groans against his mouth and leaves his bandana alone, his hands now on his back, running down over his butt, and rests on his thighs, stroking them. While Momoshiro might not know that his neck is sensitive, he does know that rubbing anywhere near his crotch is guaranteed to get him results. It's all Kaidoh can do to not punch the lights out of him and he grunts and pulls the idiot closer, kissing him angrily, and finally pushing his tongue inside of him.

The longer the show goes on, the hotter Kaidoh's body grows, and he wants _more_. More of Momoshiro, even if he'll never utter that thought out loud. Maybe they have enough time to jerk each other off real fast, something which Momoshiro never says no to, and something which Kaidoh is secretly glad for, because he likes it too.

In the heat of the moment, Kaidoh forgets they're in the locker rooms where anyone could walk in at a moment's notice, and he lets his hands close in on the rim of Momoshiro's pants. The voices that suddenly ring through his ears snaps him back to reality, and Kaidoh pushes himself from Momoshiro and skits away, towards the other side of the room, taking in quick and deep breaths, hiding his obvious excitement at their make-out. He nervously fumbles around with his bag as his other teammates come barging in.

Embarrassed that he let himself get away that much with Momoshiro again, he leaves before anyone can notice him, there's something he must do today.

Kaidoh stops by the shopping district, awkwardly walking around in his school uniform, checking out the window of a yarn store. He gulps down and nervously enters inside; being spotted right now would be really bad. He'd rather not have everyone know that he's making a present for Momoshiro, least of all knitting one. He'd been working on it for weeks already, longer than that idiot could announce his birthday was coming up every single day. Kaidoh is still a rookie at knitting, so it's taking him much longer than usual to finish up the gift—especially since he keeps starting over and throwing his failures into the trash.

Hence why he's here, in the yarn shop, talking at some old lady who hands him a big ball of red cotton yarn—he'd run out of it (red was Momoshiro's favourite colour, he knew that much). As a free gift, she politely gives him a 'knitting-for-dummies' guide, which he accepts with red cheeks.

He goes back home with new yarn in stock, and sits on his bed as he knits the present for Momoshiro's birthday. It's supposed to be a sweatband, though it's sort of hard to make with the material. Momoshiro had lost his usual sweatband over a month ago, and has been complaining about it every once in a while, but he's too stupid to go out and buy a new one, so Kaidoh figures it would make a nice present.

The next day, as Kaidoh was just about to take out his mother's bento and eat it in his classroom, Momoshiro comes barging in like an idiot.

"Kaidoh! Come!" he loudly exclaims. Before Kaidoh can even protest, he's being dragged by the moron all the way up on the roof.

So there they were, backs against the wall, and bentos on their laps. Kaidoh knows what Momoshiro wants, and it's not his food. Well okay—he probably wants the food as well. They might not talk about it, but Kaidoh fully understands Momoshiro's hormones. The embarrassing thing is, he's sort of glad that Momoshiro is the one that takes the initiative. Because despite the fact that Kaidoh is full of horny hormones as well, thinking of seeking out Momoshiro on his own to satisfy those hormones makes him cower in a corner and blush like crazy. He could never do it, but the moron could, and he's secretly happy for that.

Momoshiro is way too close to Kaidoh as he eats his own lunch like a fat pig. His leg brushes up against Kaidoh and all these little crawling feelings start jumping around in his stomach, and he tries to squirm away from him. Stupid bastard.

"You know, my birthday is next week Saturday," says Momoshiro.

Kaidoh wants to smack his face. "I know already," he says annoyed. Why can't that moron shut up about it already? He _knows!_

"Just checking," chuckles Momoshiro. "Hey, can I have some of that rice? I'm still hungry."

Kaidoh moves his bento box away from Momoshiro. "No, you already had your own lunch." His mother made that bento for him; it wasn't meant for Momoshiro. Maybe some other time, but not today.

"Stingy asshole," mutters Momoshiro.

Fine, maybe tomorrow.

Kaidoh thinks that maybe Momoshiro will shut up for now, but soon enough, the idiot opens his mouth once more. "So I think I'll have my party at around seven o' clock," says Momoshiro. "I already begged my parents for a Wii, so I'm hoping to play that with everyone when I get it."

"You're really spoiled," remarks Kaidoh. And really stupid, too. Kaidoh finishes up his lunch and neatly puts the bento box away.

"Oh, I know," grins Momoshiro.

Kaidoh is caught off guard when Momoshiro leans closer to him, then pulls the collar of his uniform down and places a small and goose-bump inducing kiss on the side of his neck. He shivers and pushes him away with his shoulder.

"Stop that," he hisses, his cheeks turning red. Why'd his neck have to be so sensitive? And why in the world was it Momoshiro that could make him feel like this?

Kaidoh may be saying one thing, but he knows that Momoshiro doesn't give a rat's ass about what he's saying, and for once, that's probably a good thing. Momoshiro leans closer again, and his lips are back on the side of his neck, and he sucks really fucking hard, which makes Kaidoh gasp for air and he writhes against Momoshiro. Too sensitive! Too good! Too ... _everything_. When it becomes painful, Kaidoh finally pushes Momoshiro away to get him to stop. His heart is beating fast, and he knows for sure that he's got flaming red cheeks, and there's a mark on his neck.

"Idiot," Kaidoh mutters. He closes his eyes and leans in to kiss Momoshiro, whose lips are full of blood from sucking, and they kiss, slowly at first.

But Momoshiro doesn't like slow, he likes to get things done and fast—so he crawls on top of Kaidoh, straddling him at his waist, and pushing him back against the wall, their lips still gnawing on each other. Kaidoh really doesn't mind, and he puts his arm around Momoshiro to pull him closer, he can't get enough of him, he really can't. No matter how hard Kaidoh tries; Momoshiro always makes him feel hot and fluttery all over using as little effort as possible. He sort of resents him for that, but it's alright.

Then Momoshiro slides his tongue inside of Kaidoh's mouth, and that fluttery feeling is engulfing his entire body. It's hot, and sort of sloppy—neither of them seeming to care because it simply feels _good_ and they want more. Kaidoh wants more. He happily twists his tongue around Momoshiro's, poking at him, sucking on it, eliciting small sounds out of the back of Momoshiro's throat which sends his mind flying with numb feelings.

Kaidoh pulls back, Momoshiro's tongue slipping out of his mouth, sliding across his lips, and he takes in a deep breath. Through the slits of his eyes, he stares at Momoshiro who looks like a molested puppy dog who is wondering why he stopped kissing. It's an adorable expression, something which Kaidoh pushes to the back of his mind, and he leans in again, tilting his head sideways and placing his lips on the side of Momoshiro's neck. A little bit of suction is already enough to make Momoshiro bite down on his lips and arch against his body, shivering and letting out tiny little gasps. It's exhilarating to make Momoshiro do this, Kaidoh loves every second of it. He lingers around on one spot, and he sucks real hard—as payback for giving him a hickey as well.

Momoshiro gasps out loud, but he's digging his fingers into the back of Kaidoh's head, pushing him closer. "Asshole," he says with great difficulty. He's too busy squirming beneath Kaidoh's lips which still aren't letting go of the sensitive spot on his neck.

Satisfied he left a nice red suck mark on Momoshiro's neck, Kaidoh leaves it alone and gently leaves a trail of kisses everywhere else on his neck. Momoshiro seems to be thoroughly enjoying this, a fact which is such a turn-on for Kaidoh as well, and he leans closer to Kaidoh's face, their temples touching. Momoshiro's breath hits his ear, which in turn makes Kaidoh shiver as well. A shock travels through his body when Momoshiro uses his tongue to lick his ear, trailing around the cartilage. It's sort of gross, and a little bit weird, but Kaidoh gets goose-bumps on his arm nonetheless. Another shock makes Kaidoh tremble and sigh in pleasure when Momoshiro finally decided to take his earlobe in between his lips and suckle on it like a baby.

Kaidoh groans and sucks harder on Momoshiro's neck, and now they're both groaning and writhing together.

A few seconds later, and Momoshiro pulls back, far enough so that Kaidoh stops sucking on his neck, but still close enough for their noses to touch. They stare at each other for a bit, heaving deep breaths and slumped against each other. Momoshiro's face is flushed with red, his neck has red marks all over it, and his eyes are half-closed and he's giving him this _look_ that makes Kaidoh go crazy. That look he only has when they're doing things together like this, only Kaidoh knows of it, and it better be only him.

Momoshiro's hands slide down from his hair to his sensitive neck, and he leans closer to brush his lips against Kaidoh's, teasing him, making fun of him for wanting to do more. Kaidoh growls and he fiercely pushes them together, their lips smacking and now angrily sucking once more. Kaidoh's hormones are out of control, and so is his lust for the spiky-haired boy that is the cause of it all. He seems to be reveling in the fact that Kaidoh is so hooked on these feelings that he can't stop, no matter how hard he tries.

As Momoshiro shifts his body a bit on top of Kaidoh, Kaidoh hisses against his lips when he can feel his hard-on make contact with Momoshiro's pubic bone. Momoshiro grins while kissing, then he does it again—simply because he's a dick and likes to torture Kaidoh and drawl out any weird sounds he might make simply because it's making him lose control.

Kaidoh's not really in his right mind right now, he's sort of high on Momoshiro. He's functioning on his lustful hormones and feelings that Momoshiro is always causing, so he barely notices it when Momoshiro's hands leave his neck and they wander down his chest, towards the hem of his pants, wedging his fingers underneath it.

The bell rings.

Instantly, Kaidoh's hormones stop lusting after Momoshiro and he turns cold, flinging Momoshiro off his body with incredible force, and he lands on the floor.

"Fuck, what was that for!" he yells at Kaidoh.

Flushed with red cheeks and a certain throbbing in his pants, Kaidoh picks up his bento and hastily leaves Momoshiro behind on the concrete floor.

Ahh, he almost did it again! Momoshiro just has this way with him that makes him forget about proper rules, and the fact that they were out in the open air and people could have seen them. It's embarrassing, it's so mortifying and annoying that Momoshiro can make Kaidoh turn into a lump of mush who will agree to do anything as long as it's him that's asking it while sucking on his lips.

Quite frankly, it's scares him. Kaidoh is getting more and more infatuated with Momoshiro each day, and he doesn't look forward to the one day where he really does lose all control. That stupid moron, it's all his fault.

And maybe Kaidoh's too. A little bit.

At tennis practice, Momoshiro eggs on Kaidoh the entire time. He provokes him into three physical fights, earning them to run a bunch of laps, and even then Momoshiro won't leave him alone. Kaidoh knows why; Momoshiro is angry that their ... 'fooling around' got cut short. And maybe because Kaidoh high-tailed right out of there when the bell rung. Maybe. Who knows—Kaidoh certainly doesn't pretend to know what goes on in that moron's head, but his punches are very readable, so he knows what he wants.

Which makes butterflies skitter around in his stomach.

Having had enough of Momoshiro's childish actions, Kaidoh gives in, and he angrily pulls him behind the locker rooms, slamming him up against the wall and forcing his lips on him. As if they weren't fighting at all before, Momoshiro immediately kisses him back, and he runs his hands all over Kaidoh's back, which makes him grow hot again.

Momoshiro is still pumped up from fighting, and he sucks harshly on Kaidoh's lips, to the point of it hurting. He's not one to back down though, so Kaidoh bites at his lips, but not too hard. What ensues is a very hot and angry make-out between them, sucking hard and trying to bite the other, while swirling their hot tongues around each other. Momoshiro yanks Kaidoh closer and he grinds his body against him, moaning softly as Kaidoh makes contact with Momoshiro's obvious hard-on. That's not to say Kaidoh wasn't either ...

Again, he's losing control. He's not thinking about the fact that they're out in public again, the only thing giving them privacy is the wall of the locker rooms—anyone could easily walk around and see them fornicating with each other.

But it's really hard to give a shit when Momoshiro is rubbing his hips against Kaidoh's groin, sending the obvious message that he wants to get a release. Today. Right now.

Luckily, a tennis ball interrupts their make-out, slamming against the wall and scaring them both. Kaidoh immediately springs apart, already a full-grown blush spreading across his face, and he makes a quick getaway. He knows he left Momoshiro dry, but Kaidoh doesn't know what's wrong with him lately. Everything is getting too ... too much. Too intense. Too ... whatever—Kaidoh is getting scatterbrained.

When practice is over, Kaidoh makes sure not to linger around since he knows Momoshiro has been watching him like a hawk. It's getting weird, even though he wants the same thing as Momoshiro. The idiot might be a pervert, but Kaidoh is one too. When it comes to him at least. He never even knew he had this kind of side to him.

Still, Kaidoh decides to go home before Momoshiro so that he can work some more on his present. He's sure Momoshiro will forgive him for skimping out on him when he knows about the present. Hopefully. After making a bunch of mistakes in his knitting, he frustratingly leaves it alone and goes to sleep.

The next day—a Saturday, which means he should be training, but he's not—Kaidoh spends his time on trying to finish that stupid present for Momoshiro's birthday. He's already thrown two failures into the trash, but at least he is getting better at knitting (the knitting for dummies book helped). This time, the sweatband doesn't look like a frizzy ball of yarn anymore. It's still not perfect though ... Stupid Momoshiro for forcing him make a present. Kaidoh ignores how Momoshiro hasn't said a word about getting him a present; but he knows he's certainly thinking of it.

His cellphone suddenly goes off, startling him from his knitting, and he lays down the needles and yarn on his lap, while reaching over to his nightstand and picking up the phone. 'Dumbass' it reads on the caller ID. Kaidoh suppresses the urge to grin, and he tries to hold back the memories of when Momoshiro last called him and it had turned into a rather awkward phonecall with lots of rubbing. Kaidoh presses the green button and puts the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Yo, Kaidoh," says Momoshiro cheerfully. It's always that same greeting.

Ah, the butterflies are back. Kaidoh tries to ignore them. "What do you want," he says with a grunt, to cover up his excitement at Momoshiro calling him. Kaidoh nervously fiddles around with the needles, hoping to get a few stitches in while Momoshiro rants on whatever he's calling for. He usually rants.

"You busy?" asks Momoshiro.

Kaidoh stops trying to knit in that awkward position and he blinks a few times. Momoshiro asking him if he was busy? When did he ever care? If he wanted something, he would get it—regardless if Kaidoh was busy or not.

And, yeah, Kaidoh was _sort_ of busy; he still needed to knit the damn thing. "Why?" he asks instead. Can't let Momoshiro know he's working on his stupid birthday present.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me make some invitations to my birthday party. You're much better at those kind of things anyway. I showed a proto-type to my sister, and she said it looked lame, so maybe you can make a better design."

Kaidoh blinks again; Momoshiro asking him for help? Oh, no wait—this is just Momoshiro's way of asking if he wants to come over and do some perverted things with each other. Not that Kaidoh could refuse the offer himself ... stupid hormones.

Kaidoh sighs. "That sounds stupid." He'll come.

"Yeah, well, are you coming or not?" he asks.

Kaidoh takes a second to stuff away his knitting. "Fifteen minutes," he says then hangs up on the phone.

He runs the entire way to Momoshiro's house to be there within the promised time.

Momoshiro is the one that opens the door. Being so full of himself and so damn cocky, he yanks Kaidoh inside by his shirt, causing Kaidoh to crash against Momoshiro's chest for a second. He barely has enough time to take off his shoes as Momoshiro eagerly pulls him along, strutting around like he owns the damn place (probably does).

"Mom, Kaidoh's here, he's gonna help me make invitations, okay?" Momoshiro calls out to his mother, who is in the living room.

His mother greets Kaidoh, and Kaidoh shyly greets her back, before he's yanked at his shirt again when Momoshiro drags him upstairs.

"I can walk by myself!" he hisses at Momoshiro and slaps Momoshiro's hand away. Was Momoshiro this eager to see him? To want to do things with him? His face is already turning red just by thinking of it.

"Really? I was sure you needed assistance, Mamushi," says Momoshiro. Kaidoh ignores his teasing, and they both enter his bedroom.

Kaidoh wasn't prepared to step inside of a messy room with paper thrown all over the place. Little snips of paper were littered across the floor, like someone had been happily cutting away some paper without any regards to how much of a mess they were making. Which would perfectly describe Momoshiro, which in turn meant that Momoshiro _wasn't_ making up some stupid excuse to get Kaidoh to come over—he had honestly been telling the truth about making invitation cards.

"Are you an idiot?" Kaidoh asks.

Momoshiro frowns at him. "Well, I was trying to make invitations, you know. So help me out here, there's some scissors behind you. Cut out some cards."

"I'm not doing that." This is not what he came here for. He came to see Momoshiro.

Momoshiro walks past him, then sits down on his floor and grabs his scissors. He looks up at Kaidoh's face. "Then what did you come here for?" he asks while suppressing this huge urge to grin.

Kaidoh simply glares at him; that bastard. This is payback for yesterday, isn't it? Because he left him dry during lunch and at the locker rooms, so now he's taking it out on Kaidoh when they're both available and no one is there to bother them. The jerk.

"Asshole," he says. Kaidoh sits down and grabs the spare scissors. "Asshole," he says again. He's never coming over again.

Momoshiro happily whistles a song as he and Kaidoh work on his stupid invitations.

Kaidoh's fingers hurt from holding the scissors this long, and after listening to that sickening tune Momoshiro is whistling, he speaks up. "At what time are you holding the party?" He has to write something in the invitations, right?

"Seven—seven at my place. You're free to come earlier though."

Kaidoh writes down the time and place, with a little note that people can come earlier if they'd like.

"Oh, and presents are very welcome, of course," notes Momoshiro. "Really awesome presents. The best present ever. You got that?"

Kaidoh writes down 'awesome presents' and resists the urge to write 'for the moron' after it.

"Yeah yeah, what else?" he asks.

"Uhhh." Momoshiro thinks for a second. "I don't know, I guess they can go home at like ten or so? Ten's a good time, right?"

"I don't care," says Kaidoh as he writes down when it'll end. Ten is not long enough for him; doesn't Momoshiro want to spend alone time with him afterwards? Or is this just wishful thinking on Kaidoh's part?

"Yeah," says Momoshiro firmly, nodding his head. "Ten sounds good. Then I can at least relax without them crowding all around me. Relaxing is good. So is sleeping."

Kaidoh grunts at hearing Momoshiro say he doesn't want to spend extra time with Kaidoh. "Anything else to note, you spoiled little kid."

"Shut up, it's my birthday, let me be spoiled." Momoshiro throws a small ball of paper towards Kaidoh's head. It hits his forehead and bounces straight off. "And don't forget to mention it's on Saturday." Kaidoh snarls at him, then throws the paper ball back, but it misses and Momoshiro smiles smugly at him.

"So, what about sleeping over?" asks Momoshiro and he looks up at Kaidoh.

"What about it." Is he asking if it was a good idea if he had a slumber party with everyone?

"Yes, no?"

"I don't care." Kaidoh doesn't want to sleep with everyone. Just Momoshiro. He doesn't want other people to sleep with him in the same room. It takes him a second to realize what he's thinking. Fuck, now he's jealous? This is insane.

He quietly writes down all the stupid information that Momoshiro told him onto the cards, before his thoughts wonder to how many people Momoshiro is inviting. There were a lot of cards ... sure, Momoshiro was friendly, but did he have that many people he wanted to see on his birthday?

"How many are you making?" Kaidoh asks all nonchalant.

"What, invitations?"

"Yes."

"I dunno, until the paper runs out, I guess."

"Are you seriously going to invite that many people?" Was Momoshiro really that popular? Kaidoh didn't really want to be among that many people, especially among people he didn't know. He also wanted some private time with Momoshiro, because it would be really embarrassing handing over his present in front of everyone—so he'd rather do it in private. If he's swarmed with people, he can't really do that.

"Of course not, idiot. Just finish it up. Seven till ten, my place, next Saturday. Bring awesome presents."

"Spoiled little kid," mutters Kaidoh under his breath while he writes inside of a new invitation.

Momoshiro stands up to grab some paper behind Kaidoh, and he lingers there for a while. Kaidoh tries not to pay attention to the idiot, and he continues writing inside of the stupid homemade cards. Momoshiro startles him when he places his chin on top of his head, and lazily hangs his arms around his neck. A simple action that's already making his heart beat fast.

So Momoshiro wanted to do things with him after all?

Well, he should have said it in the first place. As a bit of payback, Kaidoh hisses at him. "Stop that, let me finish this." He tries to wiggle out of Momoshiro's hold on him, but doesn't put much effort into it.

Kaidoh stops struggling as Momoshiro brings his face down next to his, his chin now touching his shoulder.

"You write like a girl," snickers Momoshiro.

Kaidoh blushes—and it's not because of the insult. "Fshuuu, it only looks like that because your handwriting looks like utter crap."

Momoshiro has decided to ignore his retort, and slowly torture Kaidoh, by tilting his head so that his nose softly prods his neck. Damnit, his neck is sensitive! Too sensitive, since he gets shivers all over his back from the close proximity and the fact that they're finally alone.

"Stop it already," says Kaidoh. This is getting him all embarrassed again ...

So Momoshiro has really decided to bug Kaidoh, by sitting down behind him, stretching out his legs besides Kaidoh, and pushing his face into his neck, his lips touching his skin, but he's not sucking. "Hurry up and finish it," says Momoshiro.

"Fine," he says. Momoshiro's lips are softly brushing up against his neck, and Kaidoh shivers once more. Damn him. He knows this drives him crazy, doesn't he?

Kaidoh tries to concentrate on the last batch of cards, but Momoshiro is making it extremely difficult to focus when he's all over him. It becomes even harder to write when Momoshiro drapes his arms around Kaidoh's waist, and he presses his lips into the nape of his neck. It's slow, it's gentle—it's for more patience Momoshiro has exhibited in forever, since he usually wants to do things _now_.

Like this, leaning against Momoshiro's warm chests as he holds him close, with his lips gently pressing down on his neck, Kaidoh is simply overcome by wonderful and pleasurable feelings. It's not only his hormones that are kicking up a storm, it's those damn butterflies as well. Momoshiro finally plants a kiss against his sensitive neck, and Kaidoh inconspicuously tilts his head to the side to give him more access.

No, he shouldn't be distracted ... at least finish the cards first.

Momoshiro hums softly against Kaidoh's neck, something that sends down all these goose-bumpy kind of feelings down his neck. Immediately, he throws his head back, and tries to worm away from Momoshiro.

"Don't do that," says Kaidoh with a loud hiss. It feels too good.

"Why, hhmmmm?" hums Momoshiro on purpose, his lips pulling into a big smile.

"Because you're _distracting_ me." And because it feels too good.

"That's what you came here for, dumbass."

Kaidoh turns red, and he's happy Momoshiro can't see his face. "Shut up." Yeah, that is exactly why he came, at least he understands.

Momoshiro kisses the side of Kaidoh's neck again. Softly, and without humming. "Better?" he asks.

Momoshiro could kiss him like that all day, is what Kaidoh wants to say, but he simply continues working on the invitations without another word. Momoshiro switches sides, his face now on the left side of his neck; and he sucks. Ugh—he won't leave him alone for even a little bit, will he? Kaidoh's fingers tremble as he attempts to hold the pen in his hand, but it's hard, it's hard with Momoshiro breathing down his neck, sucking him real hard, and pressing up his hard and warm body against him.

Fuck, he can't hold back anymore.

Kaidoh throws his head back, exposing his entire neck to Momoshiro, and the pen drops out of his hand, rolling onto the floor. Eager at the reaction, Momoshiro makes good work of Kaidoh's neck, until Kaidoh is moaning, and he finally pushes Momoshiro down on the floor to release their hormones in the form of a messy handjob.

Unfortunately, it got a bit _too_ messy, and they had to remake some of the invitations because of it. But at least Kaidoh was feeling good.

Until Kaidoh saw a post-it fall from the back of his shirt that had 'stupid snake' written on it. Then he punches Momoshiro.

Two days later, and Kaidoh is back at school. Within that time, Kaidoh has finished making the sweatband for Momoshiro. It's ugly, misshapen, and will probably fall apart—but Kaidoh is tired, and this is the best he could do with his nonexistent knitting abilities. He hopes Momoshiro will value that it's homemade.

Kaidoh is standing on the courts, when he hears Momoshiro make his grand entrance like the big idiot he is with his stupid loud mouth. Kaidoh tries to hide his grin, and he curses the butterflies in his stomach.

"Guys!" Momoshiro yells out loud. "Guys!" he calls out again.

Most of the members stop practicing and look at Momoshiro. Kaidoh already knows he's going to announce his stupid birthday party. The good thing is, at least his present is finished. He was way prepared in advance.

"My birthday is this Saturday, and I'm inviting everyone to come join!"

Kaidoh doesn't get why Momoshiro would give him the invitation only now, when he could have done it when he was back at his home. Strangely enough, Momoshiro simply collected all the invitations and tucked them away. Well, whatever, he's getting it now.

"Finally, Momo! I was waiting for you to say it, I thought you had almost forgotten about your own birthday," says Eiji. Kaidoh huffs at that; has Eiji not been around Momoshiro for the entire month? He wouldn't shut up about it! Or perhaps Momoshiro was only bugging _him_ about it ...

Momoshiro pouts at him, but hands Eiji an invitation anyway. "Well, here's yours. Don't forget to give me a present."

"Ehh, really? Uhm ... do you mind food?"

Kaidoh snorts in the background; food would be a great present for that fat pig.

"Actually, no, not at all," says Momoshiro after thinking about it. Hah, see, he knew it. Momoshiro then walks up to Echizen to give him his invitation.

"I don't have any money to buy you presents, Momo-senpai."

"Then make me something, like a nice card—that's free, right?" Momoshiro hands one over to Inui, who simply opens up his notebook and starts to read something. Tezuka and Fuji gets theirs as well, and Kawamura and Oishi hop in as well.

A little agitated that he was picked last, Kaidoh impatiently steps up to receive his invitation. He's doing this on purpose, isn't he? Kaidoh frowns at Momoshiro and stands in front of him.

"Well, that's it! Now, remember to buy me presents, okay?" Momoshiro throws an arm over Echizen. "That goes for you too, I know you have some secret money stashed away somewhere."

"No, I don't," replies Echizen deadpan.

Kaidoh stares at him blankly; is he going to give it to him or not? And why is he holding Echizen so close to him?

"I'm gonna get a Wii from my parents, so we'll be playing all night long, guys!" he says and throws a fist up in the air.

"Alright, back to practice everyone," says Tezuka, as serious as ever. "If I don't see people moving, you'll get ten laps."

Kaidoh is still waiting for his invitation, but Momoshiro completely ignores him and walks back onto the court. Wait a second, where is his invitation? Is he messing with him? Does he not want to give it in front of everyone else? Or is he being a douchebag and not even inviting him to his fucking party?

Kaidoh glares at Momoshiro; he better give him the damn card.

Noticing Kaidoh is glaring daggers at his back, he turns around to face the snake. "What's wrong with you, Mamushi?" asks Momoshiro, raising one eyebrow at him.

Don't play fucking dumb—where is _his_ invitation? Kaidoh growls at him impatiently. Give it, give it now.

"What?" asks Momoshiro. "You feeling sick or something?"

Realizing Momoshiro is not handing over an invitation anytime soon, Kaidoh hisses at him and angrily stomps away. He's pissed, he's agitated, he is going to punch Momoshiro's face in. But perhaps he'll give it to him in private, so he calms down a little. Yet when he and Momoshiro are alone—with Kaidoh angrily slamming a tennis ball against the wall—the idiot does nothing but whistle and stare at him.

Momoshiro isn't giving an invitation to Kaidoh.

Well fine, that stupid fucker. See if he cares about his stupid fucking invitation to his stupid fucking birthday party.

Kaidoh goes home in the blink of an eye. He's really pissed—why didn't Momoshiro give him the invitation? Did he really not want Kaidoh there? But then ... why did he keep bugging him about it for an entire month in advance?

Fuck, did he not want him invited?

Kaidoh stares at his phone for a very long time; he wants to call him up, and ask him why he didn't get an invitation, or if he's getting one later. But he's angry and afraid. Angry at Momoshiro for not giving one to him today, and scared that Momoshiro might not give one to him at all. So that's it then? He made that stupid sweatband for no reason at all? He's not invited?

Kaidoh throws his phone against the wall, not caring if it breaks.

He has trouble sleeping that night, thinking about Momoshiro and what is going to happen to them now. It had been three months, give or take a few weeks—and while they hadn't really discussed their stupid thing, there was some sort of agreement between the both of them. An agreement that they would be exclusive to each other, and not tell anyone about it.

But was that really all there is? Groping each other? Getting handjobs? Was Kaidoh an outlet for Momoshiro's horny hormones? Is that really all he is to him? Then for sure, Momoshiro could have picked out anyone, but he didn't—it was with Kaidoh, and he thought Momoshiro felt the same.

That, whatever they did together, was ... something more than just groping.

Kaidoh doesn't really know how to explain it himself either, and he barely sleeps that night.

The next day, he's nervous and angry and also very anxious at the prospect of seeing Momoshiro. He's beginning to think that Momoshiro only wants Kaidoh for his willingness to indulge him in his perverted fantasies. That he was some sort of toy he could use whenever he wanted him.

Wasn't he more than that?

During lunch, Kaidoh suddenly gets yanked inside of an empty classroom as he walks through the hallway. Bewildered at the action, he sets out to punch whoever grabbed him, and sees it's Momoshiro, who slides the door closed.

"What the hell are you doing," shouts Kaidoh at him, and pushes him away.

Momoshiro glares at him, and Kaidoh's anger surges up again. He takes one step closer and pushes Kaidoh up against the door. "You," is all he says, then devours Kaidoh's mouth with his.

No. _No_ —he's not some stupid toy Momoshiro could play around with and discard whenever he got tired of it. He was not someone he could use to his beck and call. He's not damnit! Kaidoh struggles to push Momoshiro away from him, he doesn't want to do this anymore, not when Momoshiro is clearly using him for his own stupid selfish reasons. Well fuck that, he's not going to continue it anymore then!

But Momoshiro is strong, and he's kissing Kaidoh, who is still completely addicted to his drug, that he loses his rational and his anger. As soon as Momoshiro sticks his tongue in his mouth, Kaidoh barely even remembers why he was angry, and why he was struggling. Instead, he's full of raging hormones and butterflies once more, so he claws at Momoshiro's neck and brings him closer, angrily kissing at him.

It's very rough and angry, and it lasts for about three minutes before the bell rings and snaps Kaidoh awake once more.

Shit, he was completely taken over by Momoshiro. Ah fuck! This is not what he wants, and Momoshiro is not going to keep using him like this!

Kaidoh shoves him away really hard, enough to get the moron off his body and he runs away. He's so confused, and so angry—why is Momoshiro doing this? Is that really the harsh reality of the situation? That Momoshiro comes and seeks out Kaidoh whenever he needs a fix for his stupid hormones?

That's all Kaidoh was?

The entirety of the day, Kaidoh is moping around and avoiding the idiot as best as he can. He doesn't want to see him anymore, because it hurts—it's hurts to think that all Momoshiro wants is someone to kiss and jerk him off, and it could be anyone. Well not anymore; Kaidoh still has some dignity left inside of him. Fuck Momoshiro.

During tennis practice, Kaidoh is skillfully avoiding Momoshiro; they hadn't even gotten into one of their usual fights. It's torture really, to see Momoshiro try to act like nothing happened, and he's still trying to score some action with Kaidoh.

Seriously, fuck him.

The minute his practice is done, Kaidoh flies towards the locker rooms and hastily tries to undress himself.

Yet it seems Momoshiro knew he was avoiding him, so for once he doesn't take forever to come in after him, and there he is, standing behind Kaidoh as he's taking off his shirt.

"Yo, Mamushi—are you constipated or something?" he asks, leaning against the lockers.

The anger inside of him bubbles over, as a way to cover up the hurtful feelings that are pouring out of him. "Shut the hell up," growls Kaidoh. He quickly pulls his uniform over his head and tries to ignore Momoshiro. He needs to get away from him, this is way too painful, and it's getting hard to breathe.

"What's wrong with you, you've been avoiding me the entire practice," says Momoshiro. He takes a step closer to Kaidoh, close enough to smell the stench of his sweat. Kaidoh feels like throwing up.

"Leave me alone." He turns around and tries to get away from him, but Momoshiro grabs Kaidoh's arm and pulls at him. Kaidoh jerks his arm back and hisses. "Fuck you," he says, and he really fucking means it. Fuck Momoshiro.

Momoshiro doesn't say anything, as he shoots forward to land a sloppy kiss on Kaidoh's lips. Kaidoh jumps back, hurt and anger flashing across his face. So he _was_ right; all Momoshiro wants is a fuck buddy.

Well, fuck on this!

Kaidoh punches Momoshiro in the face— _real hard_ —and he grabs his stuff and makes another getaway.

This is not happening. Simply not happening.

Kaidoh can't focus on his daily tasks anymore, and there's this gut-wrenching feeling churning inside of his stomach throughout the entire day. At home he can't think of anything but Momoshiro. Momoshiro and his stupid idiotic grin. Momoshiro and his kisses and hugs. Momoshiro and his stupid everything.

This would have been so much easier to deal with if Kaidoh thought of Momoshiro the way he thinks of him; a fuck buddy. Things would be much easier, he wouldn't be so angry, he wouldn't be so damn hurt—he could have tossed him aside like Momoshiro did and be done with it. Instead, he lies away at night staring at his phone, wondering if Momoshiro is going to call him, and berating himself for still wanting anything to do with the moron.

Even when he runs his training route his mind is full of Momoshiro. No matter where he runs, his thoughts always catch up to him.

Kaidoh tries hit utmost best at avoiding Momoshiro every single day. Seeing his face simply reminds him of how much of a bastard he is, and how much he wants to kiss him. It's conflicting, it's frustrating—when will this ever stop?

Momoshiro himself is getting agitated that Kaidoh is ignoring him (serves him right), and for some reason, he tries to kiss Kaidoh during practice, on the middle of the courts. Thankfully, Kaidoh did not succumb to his hormones and his desire to kiss him once more, but instead he punches him in the face for being the jackasss that he is.

On Friday, one day before Momoshiro's birthday, the idiot finally stops trying to make out with Kaidoh, and he's avoiding him too. Good, now Kaidoh doesn't have to see his face anymore.

But of course, he still has to announce his birthday party like the dumb oaf he is at tennis practice.

"Got that everyone? Starts at seven, ends at ten—and bring presents."

Kaidoh stalks away; he doesn't want to hear this. Everyone is invited but him. It's like he's rubbing it in his face, like a little kid, saying how he's invited everyone but him. What a fucking douchebag,

"It'll be so much fun!" says Eiji happily. "I've never played with a Wii before!"

Kaidoh hopes Momoshiro hits himself in the face with the Wiimote.

Kaidoh skips the rest of practice that day; he's too angry at Momoshiro, he doesn't want to be around him anymore.

The night before Momoshiro's birthday, Kaidoh stares at the sweatband that he knitted for the moron. He also stares at his phone again; still not a single phonecall. But what's he wishing for here anyway? That Momoshiro will call him up and say; 'Sorry, I was only joking, you're invited, come over to my birthday tomorrow.'? Well tough luck; Momoshiro only wants a fuck buddy. He doesn't want Kaidoh, that much is obvious.

He throws his cellphone and sweatband across the room and tries to go to sleep.

Kaidoh wakes up in the afternoon—he never sleeps in that late. Ever. But who cares. To get his mind off of the fact that it's Momoshiro's birthday, and everyone will be having fun at his house except for him, Kaidoh goes to run for his training. He's going to run all day, running away from Momoshiro and trying not to think about him.

Which proves really hard to do, as he wants nothing more than to see him again, to kiss him, to fight with him, to do whatever he feels like doing.

Ah fuck, this really sucks.

At five o'clock, Kaidoh is running around circles in a park. It's near Momoshiro's house. He shouldn't, but he's there anyway.

At six o'clock, Kaidoh finally leaves the park. People would have probably started coming over to his party and are having fun with him.

At seven o'clock, Kaidoh is punching a tree. Yeah. A _tree_.

At eight o'clock, Kaidoh is lying on the grass holding onto his damaged fist.

At nine o'clock, Kaidoh returns to the park and runs a few more laps.

At ten o'clock, Kaidoh goes home. The party is over too, unless people are sleeping over. He punches a tree again.

At home, Kaidoh drops dead on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling. It's over. Momoshiro's birthday party, and whatever he had going with Momoshiro in secret. It's really over, isn't it? He really doesn't want it to be over ... but if Momoshiro thinks he can use Kaidoh as a fuck buddy, then he can go and fuck himself. Even if he's really hurt right now and his stomach feels like it's filled with lead and stones.

A few minutes later wasted in agony, Kaidoh's ringtone of his cellphone starts ringing. He lifts his head up from the bed, and wonders where the hell he threw his cellphone at. It's on the other side of his bedroom, so he slips off of his bed and picks it up from the floor—along with the sweat band.

'Dumbass' it reads on the screen.

Kaidoh's heart stops beating.

Don't pick up. Don't pick up. Don't pick up. He's just using him, so don't pick up Kaidoh. Don't give in. No matter how much he wants to hear his voice— _don't give in_.

He picks up.

"Kaidoh," he manages to say with nerves of steel.

"Where the fuck were you?" asks Momoshiro straight away. He sounds really angry.

Where was he? Obviously not at his stupid party! And why would he care anyway? Did he suddenly miss him? Yeah right! "Training," he says.

" _Training?_ " he spits out. "You were fucking _training?_ So that's it then? That's the end of it?"

"The end of what?" he grunts. What is he talking about? Their thing together? Well, isn't it obvious it's the end? Momoshiro didn't invite him over, the message couldn't be more clear; all he wants is someone to give him a handjob. He was playing Kaidoh.

"Fine, I get it—you want to stop. Fine. Fucking fine. Do whatever you want. I'm done with you." Momoshiro hangs up.

Kaidoh stares at his phone for a very long time. He's so deep in thought, he doesn't even see the amount of missed calls he has. He puts the phone away and sits on his bed for a little bit.

Momoshiro's words echo around in his head. He's done with Kaidoh. Done. No more Momoshiro. Well—this is what he wanted, right? Kaidoh didn't want to be with Momoshiro if all he wanted to do was to play around. Then why was he on the verge of breaking into tears?

Shit, this really hurts.

It can't end like this, it just can't. Everything was going well ... everything was feeling good and fun, and Kaidoh was liking those butterflies inside of his stomach. He doesn't want it to end. He really doesn't. But Momoshiro obviously didn't feel the same way about him ... right?

... Right?

Kaidoh grabs his phone (and the stupid sweatband) and darts out of his house in the middle of the night. It's dark and it's sort of cold, and he almost trips over a cat as he runs, but Kaidoh doesn't care. He's going to see Momoshiro. He needs to know if this is really over. He needs to know if Momoshiro really thought he could simply play around with him, or if this was simply ... a misunderstanding. It probably wasn't, but this didn't deter him from feeling hopeful.

Fifteen minutes later, filled with lots of running, Kaidoh is standing in front of Momoshiro's house. The light in Momoshiro's room is on; he can faintly see it peeking through his closed curtains. Good, he's still up. Though now what? He's a complete nervous wreck, and his heart is thumping way too loud for its own good. Kaidoh takes out his cellphone and he sends a message to Momoshiro to look out his window.

He waits.

And waits.

Nothing.

Momoshiro is ignoring him, isn't he? Well, he can ignore him all he wants as soon as Kaidoh gets confirmation about their 'thing' being over. He bends down to the patch of rocks in the garden and grabs a pebble. He flings it at Momoshiro's window. It makes a small 'tick' noise and bounces off. He grabs another and throws it again. Still no response. Damnit. Kaidoh quickly bends down to scoop a bunch of pebbles inside of his arms.

Kaidoh gets ready to fling them at his window, when suddenly, the curtains start moving, and Momoshiro slides his window open. His heart beats painfully fast when he sees Momoshiro.

The idiot looks around a bit before he notices Kaidoh standing down there, with a bunch of pebbles clenched inside of his hand. Momoshiro stands up straight in front of the window and stares at him blankly. Kaidoh shifts around awkwardly on the spot. Then Momoshiro tries to slide his window closed, but Kaidoh quickly interrupts him.

"O-open up," Kaidoh calls out to him. He can't believe how pathetic he sounds, how absolutely desperate he is.

"The hell I will," sneers Momoshiro, and he continues to slide the window to its lock.

"Please," says Kaidoh. His voice is trembling.

Momoshiro stares long and hard at Kaidoh, before closing the window anyways.

That's it then. That's the end of it.

Kaidoh drops all the pebbles in his hand and he stares gloomily at Momoshiro's window.

He's startled when the front door opens up, and Momoshiro walks out. He closes the door behind him and stares at Kaidoh again. Kaidoh tries real hard to fight against the urge to throw all the anger away and kiss him right there.

"What do you want," says Momoshiro.

Goose bumps appear all over his body and Kaidoh stares at the ground. What is he going to say? "Uhm," he starts. He's fidgeting, looking nervous. "H-happy birthday," he decides on saying. What else _can_ he say?

Momoshiro doesn't look amused. "A little late for that, don't you think?"

Kaidoh's head snaps up and he glares at him. "Oh, so now you _wanted_ me to say it?" he slurs his words, there's more venom behind them now.

"No fucking shit—I've been waiting for you for fucking hours. You fucking asshole."

What a complete lie! "It's _your_ fault!" Kaidoh hisses.

"How is it my fault?! You went to go fucking train! What the hell?!"

Kaidoh steps forward and grabs Momoshiro by his shirt, pulling him closer—he can't resist it, even when they're fighting. He wants to feel Momoshiro again, to be close to him, to do all those things again. He's so confused, so angry and hurt. "Why didn't you ..." he says, his eyes narrowing at Momoshiro.

"Why didn't I what?" echoes Momoshiro.

"You didn't invite me," Kaidoh spits out.

Momoshiro's mouth drops open. "Say that again?"

"Fshuuu—you didn't fucking invite me, you asshole!" He shakes Momoshiro by his shirt.

"What," says Momoshiro flatly.

Kaidoh finally voices his thoughts, that Momoshiro was simply playing him all this time, and it was Kaidoh who was the one who thought this was something ... special. "You were just playing with me, weren't you? Asshole. Fucking asshole." Kaidoh finally lets Momoshiro go and he turns away from him; it really hurts. He wants to touch him like normal again. Why can't he? Why is Momoshiro such a dick?

Momoshiro he punches Kaidoh's arm. "You're the one jerking me around! All month I've been talking about my damn birthday—and then you decide to go ahead and train instead. Well, it's nice to see where your priorities lie, Kaidoh."

Kaidoh punches him back. He doesn't really pay attention to what Momoshiro is saying, as he has to get this off his chest. "You were, you were—all you do is pick fights with me, and then, whenever it's convenient to you, you corner me and just fucking use me for your own damn gain."

"Like you're any better! High-tailing out of there if there's even a slim chance someone might see us! As if that's the only thing you fucking care about." He shoves Kaidoh's chest.

Kaidoh pushes back at him, and Momoshiro almost falls inside of the trimmed bushes behind him. That's so not true! He's simply embarrassed that Momoshiro can make him forget about everything around them! It's only when they get interrupted that he realizes this and suddenly feels all nervous and shy.

"Fuck you! You're the one who doesn't care! Didn't even fucking invite me! _Well thanks a lot_."

Momoshiro pulls at Kaidoh's shirt and slams his forehead against his. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't invite you?!"

Kaidoh hisses at his face, it's so hard to hold back, so hard. "You gave an invitation to everybody but me. The message couldn't be any clearer than that."

Now Momoshiro's mouth really drops open. "Are you serious? Are you fucking _serious?_ Because I didn't give you a damn card?! That's why you didn't come?"

Kaidoh simply hisses again, his dark eyes glowering at him. "What else am I supposed to think then?"

Momoshiro twists his hand around in his shirt so that they're closer, their hot bodies meeting at last. "I didn't give you one because it was fucking obvious I wanted you to come! You were the _one_ person I wanted to come, fucking asshole."

Kaidoh is silent, half silenced by their closeness, and the other half because of this new information. Momoshiro wanted to see him? That's ... that's great. Then why ... why all this?

Momoshiro takes in a deep breath. "Why the hell would you need a card for that." Well, why the hell didn't he give one to him then? Momoshiro slides his head down against Kaidoh's forehead, their noses bumping. "You made me so angry."

"You piss me off too," says Kaidoh, his voice considerably lower this time.

Momoshiro loosens his grip on his shirt, and slightly leans into him, his hand pressing against Kaidoh's chest and making Kaidoh feel all jittery again. Those butterflies are back, they're fluttering around everywhere he touches him.

"You're a real idiot. Can't believe you didn't think it was obvious ... I even laid out a futon for you. I sent you text messages too—why did you never reply?"

Momoshiro sent messages? He never really checked his phone ... "I was ... training. I didn't have it with me."

"Training the entire day?"

Kaidoh clears his throat. "I was trying to keep my mind clear ..." He didn't want to think about Momoshiro having fun without him.

Momoshiro softly punches his chest. "Fucking idiot."

Kaidoh hisses right in his ear. "Dumbass. You should have just given me a damn card."

"Asshole, you should have understood I wanted you to come, with or without a damn card." Momoshiro takes another deep breath. "I really wanted you to come."

Kaidoh is quiet for a very long time as butterflies are bursting through his chest. Momoshiro wanted him to come—it was a misunderstanding. A stupid, stupid misunderstanding. Kaidoh feels drained from his strength and leans softly against Momoshiro, face leaning on his shoulder, and vice versa. Each breath he takes makes Momoshiro shiver, and he knows, that this entire thing had been blown out of proportion. So he asks;

"Are you still done with me?"

Momoshiro pauses a brief second. "... Are you?" he asks.

No, he's not. He doesn't want to be done—not in a million years. Kaidoh doesn't speak. All he does is slide his arm behind Momoshiro's neck, and then he leans back far enough to kiss Momoshiro. It's what he's been wanting to do since the day Momoshiro didn't give him a card. Momoshiro eagerly leans into him, and they move their lips together in slow motion, tenderly, as if they're testing the waters. The hormones that are usually swirling around having a party inside of him when he kisses Momoshiro, are now quiet and submissive—it's the beating of his heart that trumps his hormones. Those butterflies that are giving him goose bumps, and is making him feel so much more alive. He hears Momoshiro sigh against his lips, and now Kaidoh has really turned to mush.

A cat meows in the distance.

Momoshiro pulls away slightly, but doesn't leave Kaidoh's warm body. "I, uhh, the offer still stands."

Kaidoh feels light headed; what's he talking about? "What offer?"

"Staying the night. The futon is still there."

Oh. Of course he wants to, he's not going to deny that offer. "... Sure." Kaidoh then moves his hand away from Momoshiro's neck, and shoves it into the pocket of his shorts. "I have your birthday present ..."

Momoshiro raises his eyebrows at him. "It better be the most awesome present in the world."

"In that case, I'll just throw it away," says Kaidoh with red cheeks. The homemade sweatband was far from the most awesome present in the world.

"No, no—don't throw it away. Give it to me."

"It's not a Wii ... or food ... and shit, I don't even know why I made it."

"You made it? Show me."

Reluctantly Kaidoh pushes himself away from Momoshiro, so he can take it out of his pocket and shows it to him. Momoshiro cocks his head to the side.

"You made a ... sock?"

Embarrassed as hell, Kaidoh hisses with a very red face. Thank god it's night and it's not that noticeable. "No, idiot. It's a sweatband. For your wrist." Kaidoh hands it over to Momoshiro.

Momoshiro dangles it in front of his own face; it really isn't anything to write home about. Kaidoh tried though, but it's still full of knitting mistakes, a few loose threads here and there, and there's supposed to be an image of a snake in the middle of it that he failed in creating.

"I like it," says Momoshiro immediately. Kaidoh looks up at him, perplexed; really? "What's the green though?"

Again—he turns red from embarrassment. "You have to look at it like this," he says, then stretches the fabric so that it's straight, and the green comes together to form a snake.

"Oh," says Momoshiro. "It's you?"

Kaidoh says nothing but turns even more red. Momoshiro puts it on his right wrist; it's too big, and could fall off his wrist any moment now. Maybe he should read more knitting manuals. But Momoshiro looks happy, gleeful almost, admiring the sweatband on his wrist. Seeing that happy expression on his face was all he ever wanted to see on his birthday.

"Momoshiro," squeaks out Kaidoh, his voice cracking up in a high pitch.

Momoshiro stops looking at his sweatband. "What?"

"... You—you really wanted me to come?" he stutters.

"Duh. Dumbass. We could have been playing the Wii together by now if you had come."

"I don't care about the Wii," he mumbles. He cares about spending time with Momoshiro.

"Neither do I," says Momoshiro. The spiky haired boy looks down at his shoes, fiddling around with his fingers. "I do ... care about you."

Kaidoh feels like there's fireworks going off inside of him, that there's a million butterflies flying around in his stomach. He barely even knows how to respond to what Momoshiro said, before he coughs and looks down at his shoes as well. "I ... uhm, care about you ... too." And he does, he really does. That stupid idiotic Momoshiro; he really cares about him.

"Yeah," hums Momoshiro softly, then he looks up at Kaidoh.

"Yeah," repeats Kaidoh awkwardly, and he looks back.

They stand there a bit for a while, quiet and shuffling around on their feet. Until Momoshiro steps on Kaidoh's foot. "Let's go inside and play the Wii."

Kaidoh splutters at him. "I don't want to play your stupid Wii."

Momoshiro pulls Kaidoh in his house by his hand. "Well, then I know one other thing we can do."

"What?" asks Kaidoh, letting himself get dragged.

"It's still my birthday, and we haven't done anything for an entire week—take a wild guess."

Kaidoh kicks Momoshiro's legs, his face glowing red. "Fucking asshole." But he wants to, too.

Momoshiro turns around and kisses Kaidoh to shut him up.

By one AM in the morning, Momoshiro is curled up against Kaidoh in bed, and Kaidoh plants a kiss on his forehead as he sleeps. Yeah, he cares about Momoshiro—and now he's given him a better present than Kaidoh could have ever given him for his birthday;

He asked him to be his boyfriend.


End file.
